Mioko
by Varyssa
Summary: Fun and cuteness with Mioko, Uncie Kain, evil Azzy and daddy Raziel! Plz review! COMPLETE x
1. Blood Slave

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 1 – Blood Slave

"...And so the master; Kain, established his mighty empire. He began with his six sons, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah. After they had served their purpose helping him establish the base of his empire, the crown jewel; the sanctuary of the clans, they were each sent into the world to expand under his name. After fifty years..."

"The clans began to take hold, the number of humans decreased as the number of vampires increased and now the only major human threat lies to the north of Melchiam, I know, Azrael," Raziel snapped at his first born, cutting his story short. Azrael sighed and closed the book he was reading, placing it beside him. Raziel continued, "Why, in the name of Kain, does Dumah have these books? He _hates_ reading!" Azrael shrugged and looked out the window, he, like his sire was bored, bored enough to even read the heavy volume entitled, 'The History of the Clans,' incomplete of course so Rahab, the fourth born had to distribute a new edition every decade or so, updating his brothers with knowledge of which they were already aware.

Raziel joined his son by the window and looked out across the Turelim city. "Remind me why we're here, Azrael?" he moaned. Azrael sighed,

"Because Turel had a problem that required Kain's attention. Kain could not attend so it fell to you..."

"Kain could not be bothered, you mean," Raziel muttered, "It's at times like this, I really hate being the first born."

"Dumah came too," Azrael protested, but trailed off, "but...got bored so he went home...leaving behind his wonderful books..." he added. Raziel dropped his forehead against the window and something within him snapped. "Azrael," he commanded, drawing himself up, "We are going home," he announced grandly, "take a message to my dear, _little_ brother and tell him if he has a problem with his slaves he should take care of the matter himself."

"Uh...my lord?" Azrael muttered, "It's a disease...that's why he can't handle it himself." A grin spread across Raziel's face.

"And what am I supposed to do about it? Am I a physician, I think not. You have your orders, I am going to get someone to eat," he announced, backing away through the door and leaving the comfort of Turel's higher halls.

As he descended to the common halls of the Turelim, he noticed the slaves did indeed look sickly. They all wandered, performing their daily tasks, moaning and sniffing in pain. Raziel viewed them with disgust as he attempted to find his way to a feeding chamber.

"You expect us to drink this?!" a shout came from a hall at Raziel's right. He recognised the voice and stepped into the corridor. Turel and two of his higher officers all stood with goblets in their hands, all of them glaring at the slave that had brought them. "It's cold," Turel informed her, throwing the blood over the slave, Raziel was surprised to see that the slave was just a child. A young, human girl of about six years. The vampire beside Turel sipped his own goblet and when he too had been dissatisfied, he backhanded the girl across the face. She whimpered and fell to the floor.

Disgusted with his brother's behaviour, Raziel stepped forward, she may have been a human slave but she was still just a child, "I would have thought that with the diminishing numbers of your slaves, Turel you would be inclined to treat the healthy ones a little better." Turel glared at the elder,

"Keep out of this," he warned. Raziel gave a smug smile,

"What exactly is this girl's crime?" he wondered aloud. The girl whimpered behind him, "Please, my lord," she whispered, "I didn't bring the blood on time." Raziel looked down at the pitiful child, her cheek was bleeding where she had been struck, "Maybe you could be of better use to me?" he asked her, "Where is the feeding chamber?" he asked. The girl looked from Raziel to her master, he was glaring at her as if daring her to answer. "Where is the feeding chamber?" Raziel asked again. Turel interrupted before she could answer, "I have no time for this. Girl, go and get us some fresh blood." The girl nodded and turned to leave. Raziel stood in her path,

"I believe I asked you a question?" he addressed the slave directly.

"Her loyalty and first duty is to me, Raziel," Turel growled.

"Please, my lord?" the girl whispered, "I have to go to the feeding chamber...I can take you, if you want." Raziel smiled on the slave,

"I would like that," he said, gently. Turel glared at them both as they left the second born behind.

Raziel followed the girl through the halls of the Turelim palace. Soon, they arrived in the main feeding chamber. The girl showed Raziel where the prisoners were kept, ready to be drained for their vampire masters. He studied the different humans and his eyes settled on a young male who was attempting to break his bonds. After Raziel had drained him sufficiently, he turned his attention to the little girl who was waiting for something. Raziel kneeled beside her and wiped her cheek, which was still bleeding. She winced and backed away as he extended his claw to her cheek, "It's alright, he said, gently, "I won't hurt you." She stopped backing away and let him wipe her cut, "There," he announced after her cheek had been cleaned. The door to the feeding chamber opened and an aged slave entered. He was obviously one of Turel's highest as he wore grand clothes, in comparison to the rags that most slaves were forced to wear. He displayed no sign of sickness, he must have lived in the palace rather than the slave quarter. He frowned on the child, "the master has complained about you _again_," he growled. The girl whimpered and tried to hide behind Raziel. The slave dragged her off the first born, "Forgive me, my lord," the slave said, dragging the girl away. "Where are you taking her?" Raziel inquired. The slave raised his eyebrows in surprise, "She is to be punished, my lord, she took master Turel's blood cold, again." The girl looked up at Raziel, her eyes begging him to help her. "Where are her parents?" he asked.

"Dead, my lord," the slave replied, "they died of the plague a month ago."

"Who is responsible for the child, then?" Raziel asked, getting impatient. The slave shook his head, "No-one, my lord, we slaves must fend for ourselves."

Azrael finished packing the last of his sire's things into the bag before him. He heard the door opening behind him, indicating his master's return. "The horses are ready to go, my lord," he announced turning, "Turel...my lord?" he broke off when he saw a little girl clinging to the first born's leg.

"Azrael, this is Mioko," Raziel introduced, "she will be accompanying us to Razielim."

TBC


	2. Orphan

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 2 – Orphan

The majestic Razielim city came into view after a long, hard journey for Raziel and his first born. "We're here," Raziel whispered, gently nudging the sleeping child snuggled in front of him. She woke up and her eyes widened as she saw the beauty of the marble town. "Wow!" she breathed as they began their descent to the main gate.

"Who goes there?" one of the watchmen shouted down to them, from his high position on the gate.

"Our lord!" Azrael replied, irritably, "Open the gate!" The shout resonated around the gate for a moment before it obediently groaned open, allowing the party entrance to the city.

The residents of Razielim filed into the city to welcome their lord after his short excursion. Raziel smiled as Mioko, frightened by the noise and commotion, buried herself in the first born's chest, hiding from the crowds. From the other horse Azrael glared at her. He couldn't understand why Raziel had taken it upon himself to free Turelim slaves, especially one of no use to him in his own kingdom. Azrael was counting on the belief that his sire had no interest in the child, he just took her to get at his younger brother. Azrael snarled at the girl, he hated her and the incessant questions like, "Are we there yet?" that plagued the already difficult journey.

The second and third born of the clan, Maret and Thorne greeted their masters at the foot of the steps leading up to the Razielim palace. They both bowed low as the two vampires dismounted. "Welcome back, my lord," Maret said, happily, "I trust your journey went well?" Again, Azrael glared at the child that Raziel was lifting off the horse, "Very well," Raziel said, placing Mioko on the ground next to him and ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the surrounding vampires. Mioko clung to Raziel's leg in the company of so many unfamiliar faces. He smirked and continued, "Anything interesting happen in my absence?" he inquired, both the vampires shook their heads. Raziel nodded in approval, "Very well," he took Mioko's hand and led her up the steps to the palace.

Maret and Thorne turned to Azrael, eyebrows raised expecting an answer. When Azrael made no comment, Thorne prompted, "Was that a human?" he asked, in surprise. Azrael nodded, "Don't ask," he muttered, sweeping up the stairs after his master.

Raziel showed Mioko to his main chamber and sat her on the comfortable sofa therein. "Azrael?" he called. Moments later, his faithful first born arrived. He bowed for his sire, "Sir?" Raziel glanced over at Mioko who was looking around the chamber in awe, she had never seen such a fine chamber, she had never been permitted to enter the grander halls of Turelim. "Azrael," the first born said, "I want you to go into the slave quarter, find a slave who will look after Mioko." Azrael nodded but when the command had sunk in he looked up at his master in shock, "but, my lord, why don't you just _order_ one of the slaves to look after her?" he asked. Raziel glared at his son, as if the answer to his question was the simplest thing in the world, "You can't _order_ people to be good parents," he told him, "Find a slave who wants to look after her, someone to give her a good home." Azrael nodded, keeping his questions about why his sire cared so much about the girl's welfare to himself, and left to fulfil his master's command.

Raziel turned back to the girl who was sitting rigid in such pristine surroundings. He knelt down in front of her, "Azrael's going to find you someone to look after you," he told her, "do you want anything?" he asked. Mioko nodded, "hungry," she murmured, rubbing her stomach. Raziel jumped, they had been travelling for almost an entire day and he hadn't stopped to consider whether she needed nourishment or not. As vampires they could last longer without needing blood, but the child had a human appetite and required food often. He went to the door and called his servant to him. The female servant entered and bowed low. She was the highest ranking human in all of Razielim, Raziel's personal slave, demonstrated by the magnificence of her clothes and the mark of her master permanently engraved on her upper arm. "My lord?" she asked, fixing her eyes on the first born and ignoring the child. Raziel beckoned for her to come nearer to the child, the slave's eyes lit up when she saw the girl and she knelt down in front of her, "Hello there," she smiled, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Mioko," the girl whispered, nervously. Lonni smiled encouragingly at the child,

"Mioko? That's a pretty name, my name's Lonni." Mioko whispered a word of greeting as the slave stood and turned to her master, awaiting his order. "Mioko is hungry," Raziel muttered, "Will you fetch her something to eat?" he asked. Lonni smiled and gave a short but polite curtsy, "Yes, my lord," she said, turning on her heel and leaving.

The time between Lonni's departure and return seemed to drag as the first-born and the child sunk into an awkward silence. Raziel sat at a table, littered with reports from his kin and began reading through them as the child remained on the sofa in silence. Lonni finally returned with a plate of food Raziel did not recognise, as well as a small bag over her shoulder. Lonni went straight to the child and gave her the food, which Mioko wolfed down as soon as it was set before her. Raziel felt a tinge of guilt as he realized just how hungry the child was. Lonni rummaged through the bag and produced a small pile of blank papers and a handful of coloured wax sticks. She set them on the small table in front of the sofa and an eager grin spread over the child's face. "Are they for me?" she asked, turning one of the sticks over in her hands. Lonni nodded and smiled as the child began to, happily, draw on the paper. Razel looked down on the items and picked up one of the sticks, "What are they?" he asked Lonni. Lonni laughed, "Crayons, my lord." Raziel dropped the stick in front of Mioko and glared at his servant, "Really?" he asked sarcastically, "I know that, I meant what are they in as in..."

"I know what you meant, she interrupted him, laughing, "They're Jade's," she paused, "or at least they used to be, he doesn't use them anymore."

Raziel nodded in realization, "And how is your son?" he asked, curiously. Lonni shrugged, "Jade is...Jade, he's got his heart set on becoming a vampire warrior." Raziel laughed, "Give him another ten years and maybe he can. He has to grow up first." Lonni smiled, "Yes, my lord," she bowed herself from the room.

Now that Mioko had her own task to occupy herself with, the silence that took the room when Raziel returned to his business was not as strained and awkward as it had been. The hours passed like minutes and there was a polite knock at the door as Azrael returned from his assignment. "Well?" Raziel asked, rising to greet his son. Azrael nodded happily, "There is a couple in the slave quarter who are more than happy to have the girl," he announced, "they are both blood slaves in the barracks." Raziel nodded and turned to the child. She looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Mioko," he said, "We've found someone to look after you," he told her. The smile faded from her face, "I'm not staying here with you?" she asked, sadly. Raziel shook his head, "Oh," she hung her head. "Azrael will take you to your new home," he said, helping Mioko up off the chair. Mioko nodded and picked up the picture she had poured all her attention into. She put it in Raziel's hands and went to Azrael's side.

Raziel looked down at the crudely drawn picture and smiled. He could make out himself, standing on the steps of what looked like the Razielim palace but in green. Next to him was something that looked like it could have been Azrael, waving to the viewer. In-between them, holding both their hands was Mioko with a beaming smile on her face. For some reason everyone was smiling, even the mass of squiggly vampires that had gathered to greet Raziel.

"Azrael, wait!" Raziel called as the first born opened the door and beckoned the girl out of it. Raziel glanced up from the picture, "Tell the slaves their assistance is no longer necessary," he walked to the door and lifted the child into his arms, "Mioko stays with me."

TBC


	3. First Night

Chapter 3 – First Night

Raziel carried the child to the chamber beside his own, where she was to sleep. He opened the door and entered, ignoring the girl's gasps as he did so. The room was obviously on a grand scale but to a child that small, it was twice as intimidating, especially considering she had never seen such a fine chamber before.

At his request, Lonni had already laid clothes for the child on the bed. Mioko jumped out of the vampire's arms and marvelled at the extravagance of the clothes that were obviously meant for her. When Mioko had changed, she climbed into the bed and chuckled, merrily to herself. The double bed was huge in comparison to what she was used to and she sat against the pillow, hardly taking up any room at all. Raziel smirked and sat on the edge of the bed as she wormed her way beneath the sheets and popped her head up every so often, giggling.

"Mioko," he said, surprising himself at how stern his voice sounded, "Bed." To his surprise Mioko obediently stopped playing and snuggled down into the silken sheets. She looked down the bed at him, "Story," she said, happily. Raziel was taken aback, this was the first time the child had spoken to him since her arrival in Razielim. "Excuse me?" he asked, realizing what she had actually asked. Mioko giggled, "Story," she repeated. Raziel rose and walked towards the door, "I don't think so," he muttered.

"No!" she cried, so shrilly Raziel turned to see her climb over the bed towards him. She pulled his claw back, "Story!" she shouted. Raziel watched in interest as she continued her futile attempts to pull him back to the bed. "No!" Raziel snapped, wrenching his claws from her grasp. She fell backwards against the bed and looked up at the vampire, her bottom lip trembling and quivering rapidly, "Oh no," Raziel begged, recognising what she was about to do, "Please no." Ignoring his pleas, a wail escaped her lips and tears streamed down her face. "Alright!" Raziel submitted as her cries became louder, "I'll tell you a story!"

She stopped crying abruptly and clambered back into the bed. Raziel sat beside her and thought of what he could tell her. After a long silence, Mioko became impatient, "Story!" she repeated loudly. _'Azrael?'_ Raziel used the gift of the whisper to speak to his first-born.

'_My lord?'_ came the swift reply.

'_How do I tell a story to a child?'_ There was a hesitation before an answer came,

'_You are not serious?'_

'_I'm very serious_,' Raziel muttered back, ignoring Mioko who had now taken to jumping on the bed, shouting, "Story!" repeatedly.

'_I don't know,'_ Azrael declared, _'tell her how we conquered Razielim or something?'_

'_I can't tell a child that!_' Raziel protested, but as Mioko's screams became more desperate and deafening Raziel shouted over her, "Once there was a vampire!" Mioko gave a squeal of excitement and rushed back into bed as Raziel continued, "his name was Kain. Kain decided to create more vampires and so he made his first born, Raziel." Mioko giggled,

"Your name's Raziel, is Kain your daddy?" Raziel chuckled and shook his head,

"No, Kain isn't my...daddy."

"But you said..."

"Alright!" Raziel sighed, "Kain is my daddy!" As Mioko settled with a contented look on her face, Raziel continued, "then he made more vampires, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah."

"They're your brothers!" Mioko cried. Raziel, who was surprised at how irritated he had become at her interruption, nodded, "Yes." Before he continued she interrupted again,

"Are they my uncles?" she asked. Raziel shook his head, "Is your daddy Kain my grandpa?" she inquired innocently. "What?!" Raziel, cried in disbelief, "No!" She opened her mouth to ask another question as her face contorted with confusion, Raziel decided it would be a good idea to cut the story short, before she could pester him some more, "anyway, Kain sent all the vampires away to get their own territories and off they went. Raziel found the city closest to Kain and took over the city, then he made vampires and they made more vampires and they all lived in luxury, enslaving the humans." There was a long pause as Raziel, rose, panting for breath. Mioko had a large smile on her face which soon turned to confusion. "Why did grandpa Kain send you away? Doesn't he love you?" she asked. Raziel moaned loudly,

"Good night, Mioko," he said firmly, sweeping out the door as she continued to bombard him with questions. Raziel returned to his room and collapsed into a chair, exhausted and appreciative of how much hard work a child could be.

That night, Raziel slipped into a sleep almost as soon as he slid into his own bed. The journey from Turelim, initial clan business and Mioko all took its toll and he fell into a pleasant slumber. His sleep was a deep one, so deep that it took him a while to realize someone was shaking him back to reality. He reluctantly opened his eyes and could just make out the shape of a child beside him. "What do you want?" he croaked.

"Can't sleep," Mioko sighed. Raziel rolled over,

"Go to bed," he moaned, pulling his sheets tighter around him, "No!" he protested as the child climbed into bed beside him. "Mioko! No!" but he gave up as he realized she wasn't going anywhere. She snuggled into his chest and he pulled the covers over her, "Go to sleep," he ordered, slipping back into his own slumber.

"Alright...daddy," she whispered, peacefully falling to sleep.

TBC


	4. Parenting

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 4 – Parenting

The weeks that followed flew faster than any Raziel had ever known. The decades in which he'd served Kain had passed swiftly but not as swiftly as the weeks he spent caring for Mioko. Without realizing it, Mioko had been with him for a month. She rarely left his sight, even when he had urgent business to attend she would sit in his chamber, beside him, watching him tend his affairs patiently and silently. This arrangement suited them both, for she felt utterly safe and content in his presence and he knew that while she was with him, she was safe from the many vampires who hunted her; the pretty human child who spent her days clinging to the master of Razielim.

"Daddy," Mioko moaned one morning, shaking the vampire from his sleep. Raziel groaned and rolled over,

"Go back to bed, Mioko," he muttered. Mioko refused to leave and she continued to shake the vampire,

"Daddy!" she cried, desperately, Raziel reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced back at her, "Don't feel well," she sobbed. Raziel bolted upright, in bed, to look at her. Her skin was unusually pale for a human and her nose had become a bright shade of scarlet, "Don't feel well," she muttered again, waiting for him to react. Before he could slip out of bed, Azrael entered, joining them.

"Good morning my lord," he said, brightly, "Mioko," he added, in an undertone. Mioko ignored him as Raziel slipped out of bed. He lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and pointed a single talon at her, "Wait here," he told her. He glanced at Azrael, "Watch her for a moment." Azrael looked up, quickly,

"_Me_?" he protested, "Why me?" he demanded, looking down on the child who had inevitably become his rival.

"I am going to get someone to eat and at the same time I'll fetch the physician," Raziel told him, aware of his son's dislike of the human.

"I can do that!" Azrael protested. Raziel glared at him,

"and will you dress me as well?" he asked, curiously, when Azrael fell silent, he continued, "I won't be long, just keep her in bed," he ordered. Azrael nodded as Raziel left. He looked down to see the girl staring up at him, watching his every move as he sat on the chair opposite the bed. "What?!" he snapped after a long silence hung between them, still she stared at him. She didn't answer but kept on staring, "Creepy brat," the first-born muttered, looking away.

"Aah..." she breathed, Azrael looked up at her, "Aah...aah...choo!" she sneezed loudly, making Azrael jump on the chair. When he looked back at her, she had a long trail of a dripping, almost green liquid, trailing from her nose to her mouth. Azrael winced at the sight, even more so when the girl gave a swift smirk and sticking her tongue out, lapped up the substance. "By Kain!" Azrael cursed loudly, looking away from the disgusting child.

"What is it?!" Raziel asked, urgently, hastily re-entering the room, hearing his son's curses. Azrael got up, grateful his sire had returned.

"She's being disgusting," he muttered. Raziel was followed by the physician; an aged human male. The physician sat next to Mioko,

"A cute, little thing like you, disgusting?" he asked, sweetly, "Never?" Mioko nodded, innocently as Azrael turned to leave. Raziel and the doctor both looked up at him, as soon as their attention had been diverted, Mioko poked her tongue out at the vampire as he left. Azrael left, indignant but willing to ignore the brat. He slammed the door behind him and ventured, angrily into the palace. "Brat get another one over you?" the merry voice of his first son Maret, rang out behind him. Azrael glared at him,

"Haven't you got warriors to train or something?" he snapped, sweeping past the chuckling vampire. He hadn't long left his son when he heard a different voice call after him, "Azrael!" Rather than face more mockery at the hands of his subordinates Azrael made a cursive gesture with his claws without looking back. A sudden burst of telekinetic power threw Azrael off his feet and crashing into the hard, stone wall beside him. Azrael bounced off the wall and crumpled to the ground, cradling his now bleeding head. He glared up at his attacker, ready to return the hostility, when he saw just who it was who had attacked him.

"My lord!" he gasped, throwing himself to his knees in front of Kain as the master vampire walked slowly towards him, "My lord, please forgive me, we were unaware of your arrival, I didn't know it was you," he pleaded, bowing his head as the vampire came to a halt before him.

"Obviously," Kain muttered, "Where is Raziel?" he asked. Azrael was unsure whether he should rise to his feet yet, after insulting the master. He decided to remain on the floor, kneeling, as he should, "He is in his main chamber," Azrael told him, he looked up cautiously, "Shall I take you?" he asked, hesitantly. Kain gave a small nod and the first-born rose to lead the vampire on.

"Azrael," Kain called as he allowed his guide to lead, "In the future you may wish to see exactly whom it is you are cursing."

"My lord," Azrael mumbled, totally humiliated and embarrassed, with a bleeding head to prove it.

"Well?" Raziel asked again, impatiently. The physician had been asking a number of questions to the child and had yet to come to his conclusion, "What's wrong with her?" Raziel demanded. The physician turned to his master, a solemn look in his eye,

"My lord," he began, "she has a cold." Raziel stared at him,

"A what?" he asked, ignorant of any knowledge of human illness.

"A cold," the doctor repeated, "it has spread through the slave quarter, I imagine she caught it from one of the other slaves."

"Is it serious?" Raziel asked, desperately concerned for his daughter's health. The doctor chuckled,

"No, my lord," she will be fine, it will pass in a couple of days." Raziel breathed a deep sigh of relief and smiled, dismissing the doctor and wrapping his arm around the child. She nestled her head against his chest and made herself comfortable, "Daddy?" she whispered. She felt Raziel's head move so she knew he was looking down at her, "Tell me a story," she asked. Raziel sighed, she didn't need stories as often as she had. She only needed to be in the vampire's presence to feel comforted, however she did enjoy the occasional story about her favourite person; the infamous 'uncie' Kain as she had come to know him. Raziel shifted so she was lying and he could sit beside her, watching her eyes light up as he begun his tale, "Once there..." before he could even begin his story, a knock at the door interrupted him. Raziel glared at the door, furious at the interruption and excusing himself from Mioko called for the intruder to enter. Azrael slipped in, "Whatever it is, you can take care of it," Raziel snapped, "I'm bu...what happened to your head?" he asked. Even though the cut at Azrael's head had long healed, the blood still remained. Azrael hung his head,

"Uh...you have a visitor," he muttered. Raziel shook his head,

"I am not receiving visitors, Mioko is unwell," Raziel informed him. Azrael looked up, begging him to change his mind with his eyes.

"My lord," Azrael addressed, "He is already waiting outside."

"I am not receiving visitors," Raziel repeated, "My priority lies with Mioko today. No one short of Kain himself will take me from her today."

"Kain's outside," Azrael said, quietly, hoping that the master vampire's acute hearing couldn't hear him. Raziel's face fell as his eyes strayed to the closed door that Kain was behind. Raziel looked urgently at his son who nodded slowly, '_But...he can't be here!_' Raziel thought to Azrael, '_We had no warning_.'

Azrael nodded in agreement, '_He's here_,' he assured his sire. Raziel took a deep breath, 'take care of Mioko,' he whispered, opening the door to greet his master. Azrael looked over at the child, she was sitting up in bed, staring at him as she always did, a strange, evil smirk spread over her face.

TBC


	5. Azrael's Lullaby

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 5 – Azrael's Lullaby

"Sire," Raziel stepped out of his chamber and bowed before the master vampire. Kain glared at him, annoyed he had been kept waiting so long. "What brings you here?" his son asked, trying to conceal his anxiety, "We had no word you were coming," he added. Kan nodded,

'"No doubt if you had, I would have received a better welcome," he muttered, but ignoring his own comment, continued, "I came to view your clan," he announced, "You and your brothers have been out here for over fifty years, I think it is time I see just what you have accomplished out here." Raziel looked slightly confused, an inspection was the last thing he expected from his master. Raziel nodded, swiftly, "Of course," he said, walking beside his master, "This way."

In the chamber Azrael was watching the child suspiciously. She still had an evil smile that made feel Azrael feel strangely uncomfortable.

"Where's daddy?" she asked, innocently.

"_Raziel_," Azrael emphasised, he hated the child call him, 'daddy' when he was simply her lord, "has gone to see Kain." Mioko's face lit up at the mention of the hero of so many of her stories. Her little face shone with excitement,

"Uncie Kain?" she gasped. Azrael chuckled as he tried to imagine what Kain's reaction would be if she called him that to his face, he imagined her getting swept, painfully swept away and the thought brought a small, hopeful smile to his face. That would shut the brat up.

"Are you babysitting me?" she asked. Azrael growled; he hated that term. The human term that summed him up as 'the babysitter' rather than 'the first born of Razielim.' He reluctantly nodded, slowly. Another smile spread across her face as she jumped from the bed, all thoughts of illness forgotten.

"Mioko!" Azrael shouted, running after her. He ran into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it vacant. The last thing he needed was to lose Mioko in front of Raziel or Kain. _'Lose?!_' his thoughts screamed, he looked around frantically as he realized he had in fact lost the child. "Oh no," he groaned as he imagined a reunion with his sire, having to tell him, he had let his beloved daughter loose in Razielim. Azrael looked both ways down the corridor and after some deliberation, went down the hall.

Luckily for the vampire, Raziel and Kain had moved on to the barracks and had long vacated the palace of Razielim, leaving them blissfully unaware of Azrael's peril. After scouring the castle, he saw her. "Mioko!" he shouted, furiously. She giggled and leaped about the hallway, Azrael froze as he realized she was extremely close to the start of a long, stone staircase. She jumped about, teasing him and laughing as he advanced on her, slowly. "Mioko," he muttered, "Come here." She shook her head and backed away, "Mioko!" he shouted as she backed off too far and slipped backwards, vanishing off the staircase.

Time seemed to freeze around first-born as he heard thud after sickening thud as her fragile body crashed off the harsh, stone steps. Then...silence. "By Kain," he gasped, disbelievingly as he edged towards the steps, praying with every fibre of his being that somehow the brat was alright.

At the foot of the steps, Mioko lay. Frozen at first before she moved, she pushed herself up, painfully slow on her little hands and looked up the steps. Azrael was rooted to the spot at the top of the stairs, hardly daring to breathe. For a moment it looked as though she was alright, and everything was going to be fine. Then her delicate features crumpled and a loud, shrill wail escaped from her lips.

Azrael finally exhaled, deeply. At least she was still alive. He couldn't help but feel some pity for her as she lay there, crying loudly in pain. While he was watching her, he suddenly realized that she was in fact, just that; in pain. He hurried down the stairs to her side. He eased her up to look up at him. There was a bump forming at the side of her head and probably numerous bruises would appear over the night, but apart from minor bumps, she appeared to be fine. He breathed a sigh of relief, thanking Kain that she was alright.

"Want daddy!" she wailed. Azrael shook his head,

"Daddy's busy," he stopped, abruptly when he realized what he'd said, "Raziel!" he corrected quickly, "Raziel's busy." Mioko cried louder and buried herself in Azrael's arms. He flinched and cried out as her tears fell against his chest, burning his skin in small droplets. He looked down on the child and decided to ignore the pain; he wrapped his arms tighter around her and provided her with the comfort she sought.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to his sire's chamber to rest. By the time they arrived at the chamber, she had managed to control her sobbing and had reduced it to the occasional sniffle. Azrael lay her down in the bed and gently settled the silk covers over her. She smiled and snuggled against him as he sat beside her. She blinked sleepily and he stroked a few stray hairs from her face, watching her fight sleep as she lay beside him. Without realizing it, soft words escaped his lips, a lingering song that echoed in his head from his long forgotten childhood.

"_Home is behind and the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread,_

_Through shadows, to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight,_

_Now world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander home and then to bed._

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,_

_All shall fade, all shall fade,_

_Fire and lamp, meat and bread,_

_And then to bed, and then to bed."_

As he sang the last word, his lips curved into a smile as he looked down on the child who had fallen asleep, blissfully and peacefully lost to dreams. Azrael smiled as he stroked the side of her face, "How the mighty have fallen," a mocking voice laughed from behind him. Azrael spun around, furious and perhaps more embarrassed than anything else. Lonni was watching him, arms folded across her chest and a curious but sweet smile across her lips, "I didn't know you cared for her so much," she smiled, she stepped forward and looked down on the sleeping child, "and you are_ so_ good with children, I really must ask you to baby-sit Jade sometime," she added as an afterthought. Azrael looked up at her, almost terrified at the thought, he shook his head furiously, "No!" he cried, "I'm not..." she laughed, quietly, wary of waking the sleeping child,

"It's alright, Azrael," Lonni smiled, "I won't tell anyone you've suddenly developed the paternal side." Azrael looked utterly horror stricken as her words sunk in, "Do you see what Raziel sees?" she asked curiously, "Do you understand now why he loves her?" Azrael shook his head,

"She's a little brat," he scorned, "I only sang to her because she'd hurt herself, she'd only hurt herself because she fell down the stairs, she only fell down the stairs because she ran off, she only ran off because she's a..." he looked back at the adorable, sleeping child and his heart melted and where he was going to say, 'little brat,' Lonni finished the sentence for him,

"She's a child." Azrael nodded mutely,

"I can't stand her," he admitted, "I'll never understand why Raziel loves her like he does, I'll never understand why he lets her call him...'daddy,'" he shuddered at the thought. Lonni put a hand of comfort on the vampire's shoulder,

"Because that's what he is," she murmured, "when Mioko grows up, she'll have no memory of her real father, only Raziel. He took her in because she had no one else." Azrael flinched as her words hit home slightly, Lonni saw this, but overlooked it. No one really knew how Azrael's relationship with Raziel had come about; Azrael was never one to discuss it and no one would ever question him or Raziel about it, either. Lonni gave an encouraging smile, "Don't worry Azrael, Raziel still cares for you," Azrael looked up, totally indignant, Lonni shrugged, "but she needs more attention than you." Azrael opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it, there was some truth to her words,

"Good night, Lonni," he muttered. Lonni gave a curtsy,

"Azrael." She left the room, leaving Azrael to contemplate her words and much to his disgust he realized that part of the reason he hated Mioko so much, was through jealousy.

He retired to the sofa and watched the child sleeping from a distance. It wasn't long before Raziel returned, a solemn, graven look on his face. "Raziel?" Azrael asked, Raziel shot a frown at him,

"You haven't called me that in a while," he noted. Azrael thought for a moment before correcting his mistake,

"My lord?" Raziel shook his head,

"I didn't mean...never mind," he sat beside his son and leaned back against the chair. He groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands. Azrael shifted so he was sitting next to his sire properly, "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Raziel shook his head,

"He's going to inspect all the clans," he moaned. Azrael thought for a moment before he remembered (with painful reference to his throbbing head) that Kain was here. Azrael waited for his sire to continue, when he said nothing, Azrael prompted, "So?"

"So he wants me to go with him!" Raziel snapped, then softened, "You know, I really, really hate being the first born sometimes." He glanced at his son, "What about you, aren't there times when you've hated being my first born?" Azrael shook his head, honestly. Raziel raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," Azrael admitted, "I've never hated it...except..." he paused; Raziel smiled triumphantly and clapped his son on the shoulder,

"Except?" he announced, Azrael hesitated,

"Except when I have to...baby-sit." The colour drained from Raziel's already pale face and he seemed to turn an ashen grey colour rather quickly.

"Mioko!" he snapped his head over to look at the sleeping child. Azrael watched his sire leave his side and go to the girl, once he was satisfied, however he returned to Azrael. "She fell," Azrael told him, Raziel shrugged it off,

"She always does, that wasn't my concern," Raziel confided in his friend. "I have to leave with Kain...I'll be gone for over a month," Azrael looked up terrified,

"I can't look after her for a month!" he protested. Raziel nodded, understandably,

"I know, I can't leave her for that long...I'll have to take her with me." This time it was Azrael's face that changed colour,

"But Kain...does he like children?" Azarel asked, curiously. He assumed the master was the type to hate children, especially small, annoying, clingy...he stopped his train of thought before it got out of hand. Raziel merely shrugged, trying to foresee his master's reaction when Raziel introduced him to the child who would accompany them on their journey, the child that knew him as uncie Kain. He shivered at the thought, but he knew there was no way out of the predicament; Mioko would have to accompany them. His thoughts dwelled on Azrael's comment; he just had to hope Kain liked children.

TBC


	6. Uncie Kain

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 6 – Uncie Kain

Azrael and Lonni were charged with the pleasant task of preparing their sire and his daughter for the long journey they were about to face. Kain had made it clear that as the first born it was Raziel's distinct duty to accompany him to inspect his brothers' territories. Kain was in his own, splendid chamber in Razielim, blissfully unaware of his eldest's human daughter and of the fact she would be accompanying them to the different clans.

Mioko was looking forward to the journey with unbelievable enthusiasm. She was so excited she could hardly sit still, constantly jumping around the room, shouting in a sing song that she were going on a journey with Raziel, though he and Azrael suspected that she was more looking forward to meeting the lord of Nosgoth than the actual journey.

The morning of their departure, Azrael found Raziel checking the last minute business of the clan. Azrael approached cautiously, alerting Raziel to the fact that something was wrong. Raziel looked up at his first-born, from over the paper he held, "What is it?" he asked. Azrael looked extremely uncomfortable,

"Well..." he seemed to be struggling to find the words to tell his sire, "It's about Mioko," he began. Raziel looked alarmed so Azrael reassured him immediately, "She's alright...she and Lonni were talking and they decided that Mioko should have some sort of toy to take with her on the journey...to keep her company while you and Kain are inspecting the clans or something like that." Raziel replaced the paper and raised an eyebrow,

"Why are you telling me this, Azrael?" Raziel asked. Azrael flinched and inhaled deeply as if preparing to get a great weight off his chest,

"She had a doll made...well more like a cuddly toy, as the humans call it. Lonni had one specially made to Mioko's wishes," he screwed his eyes up as he delivered the final blow, "it's a doll of master Kain, she's called it Chibi Kain." Azrael kept his eyes closed, waiting for his master's reaction.

"You are not serious," Raziel said, toneless, Azrael nodded, slowly. "She's taking Kain...as a _doll_?" As if to confirm the worst, Mioko bounded into the room, jumping on the bed and in her arms, she carried an expertly made cuddly toy which looked exactly like Kain though much cuter, almost like a cartoon version. "Complete with mini Soul Reaver," Azrael added softly, seeing the Chibi's cuddly Reaver, attached to the toy's back. Raziel sank to his chair, refusing to believe the evidence before him. He shook his head as Mioko shouted, happily,

"Look, daddy, Lonni made me Uncie Kain!" she squealed, "Chibi Kain! Chibi Kain!" Raziel and Azrael looked from each other to the ecstatic child, then back to each other. Raziel was shaking his head in disbelief, first he had the task of telling Kain that he had a daughter in the first place, then to tell him that she was going with them and finally that she was taking a doll made in his image. Raziel buried his head in his claws, praying this was all some strange, twisted dream, created from anticipation of the coming journey.

Mioko's cries of happiness were cut short as Azrael tried to take the doll from her. "No!" she screamed, pulling Chibi Kain back by the arms, "Let him go! Daddy, make him stop!" she cried. Raziel held up his hand,

"Azrael," he sighed, "Let it go." Azrael let Chibi Kain go, sending Mioko rolling backwards and vanishing off the edge of the bed. She poked her head up and stormed over to Azrael holding out Chibi Kain, "Say sorry!" she demanded. Azrael stared down at her, refusing to apologize to an inanimate doll. "Say sorry!" she shouted, "You hurt Chibi Kain!"

"Sorry," Azrael muttered, but he became totally horrified when she held Chibi Kain out to him, telling him to kiss the doll's legs better. Azrael instead, turned to leave the room, he saw he bring Chibi Kain to her ear,

"Chibi Kain doesn't like you!" she called, "He says you're a meanie!" Azrael let the door shut, loudly behind him and he felt nothing but sympathy for his sire and the lord of Nosgoth who had the misfortune of accompanying the child.

After Mioko had calmed down enough to actually sit with Chibi Kain and tell him about the journey they were about to take, Lonni and Azrael returned to their lord's chamber to inform him; Kain was waiting. Raziel took a deep breath and beckoned for Mioko to join him. He turned to his two servants, "Take care of the clan," he charged them. They both nodded, Lonni embraced the lord and Azrael gave him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder as he swept past them with Mioko and Chibi Kain in close pursuit.

Kain was waiting with the two horses that would bear them to Turelim territory. He greeted Raziel with a swift nod of acknowledgement before casting his eyes to Raziel's horse, noting that it had two bags attached to it, rather than just the one. "Traveling light, Raziel?" Kain chuckled, then he noticed his son was unusually uptight and anxious and stopped.

"My lord," Raziel muttered, almost stuttering, "There will be another to accompany us," he told the master. Kain raised an eyebrow, curiously as Raziel stepped to the side. Kain looked ahead, but unless his eyes deceived him, there was no-one there. Then he lowered his eyes, almost to the floor. A little human child was looking up at him. She was clutching a small toy, tightly against her chest and smiling up at the master, sweetly and innocently, with a sparkling glint in her eye. Kain frowned on her then looked up at Raziel who was watching with bated breath. Kain waited for him to explain,

"This is Mioko," Raziel said. Kan looked back at the child, "Mioko is my daughter." Kain looked up, quickly at his son,

"Excuse me?" he asked. Mioko was frowning at the intimidating vampire, who towered over her,

"Uncie Kain?" she asked, a grin spreading over her face. She jumped up and hugged his legs, in height she came up to his knee. Kain looked down in fury, then up to his son,

"Get her off me," he said, simply. Raziel picked up Mioko and took her into his arms. "We are not taking that human with us," Kain said, turning to the horse.

"Daddy?" Mioko looked at Raziel, her eyes wide and frightened, "You're not leaving me are you?" she asked. Raziel kissed her forehead and shook his head,

"My lord," he called, "I can't leave her here." The look Kain gave him would have been enough to stop anyone in their tracks and strike fear into them, but Raziel, refused to back down on behalf of his daughter. Kain glared at the child, who carried on smiling up at him. He shook his head, and nudged his horse forward. Raziel took Mioko onto his own horse and they rode next to Kain, allowing Kain to ride slightly ahead as his status demanded.

As they rode, Kain kept glancing over at Mioko, in disbelief; his son had actually defied him to bring a human child with him. Mioko was snuggling into her toy and slept, soundly against her father's chest. Raziel hated long journeys with Kain. Normally they would have made conversation and sunk into an easy silence, but now there was an air of unease hanging over them. Raziel had apologized for having to bring the child, but his master was still irritated.

"Where did you find her?" Kain asked, eventually, breaking the silence that separated them. Raziel sighed a silent sigh of relief, Kain didn't sound angry anymore, and instead sounded genuinely curious.

"She was a slave in Turelim territory. I brought her back with me," he explained.

"When was this?" Kain wondered aloud,

"A month ago?" Raziel shrugged, disbelieving of how fast the time could pass. Kain looked down, back at the child.

"You call her your daughter?" Raziel nodded,

"She _is_ my daughter," he replied with conviction, "I'm raising her as my own." Kain shrugged, he knew his son would never be able to have any children of his own, so part of him understood why he chose to care for the human, even if he didn't condone it. Mioko shifted in front of her father and Chibi Kain was revealed to the master.

"Raziel," Kain growled, "_What_ is _that_?"

"_That_ is Chibi Kain," Mioko replied, defiantly, taking the lord aback. She leaned against the toy and whispered something, then turning back to Kain said, "Chibi Kain says you're taller than he thought you'd be." Raziel nuzzled Mioko gently; when she looked back he shook his head to discourage her. She sighed, heavily and looked at the land they were crossing.

It didn't take her long to get bored and she jumped from Raziel's horse to Kain's. Kain looked down, furiously as she made herself comfortable in front of the master vampire.

"Uncie Kain?" she asked, "How long have you been a vampire?" He didn't dignify her with an answer; too livid at the face she had joined him. He was used to people running and screaming in terror from him, not leaping from horses to be near him. "Do you like being a vampire?" she asked, not waiting for an answer to her previous question. She went on muttering to herself or to Chibi Kain about what it must be like to be a vampire before she asked another question, "Why is Azrael afraid of you?" At this, Kain actually paid her some attention, looking down on her and raising an eyebrow, "Lonni said that Azrael's afraid of you. She said that all of the vampires are afraid of you. Do you mind?" she asked curiously, before bombarding the master vampire with a series of questions about his nature and his role as the lord of Nosgoth. She stopped abruptly, realizing something,

"Uncie Kain?" she asked, "Why is your shirt open? Aren't you cold?" Kain looked down, indeed his silken shirt had been left open, leaving his well toned chest at the mercy of the cold night air, though he didn't feel it. "Why aren't you cold? I'm cold. Is it because you're a vampire? Is daddy cold? Why..." the never ending wave of questions finally became too much for Kain and he snapped, "Silence!"

Raziel jumped, he had never heard Kain shout before, he had never had to. Everyone was too intimidated and too sensible not to make him angry enough to properly shout. Not just that, Kain had an amazing length of patience, which to Raziel had seemed to last forever, and he had never let his temper show. There was silence for a moment as Kain regained his composure.

"Do horses get cold?"

TBC


	7. Only Human

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 7 – Only Human

The sun had barely set when Kain, Raziel and Mioko rode into Turelim territory. The sky had darkened and night was preparing to fall, dim lights were already being lit in Turelim. The main gate of Turelim creaked open, revealing the city to them. Raziel snarled as he looked across the town. No doubt Turel had heard of his master's plans and improved the condition of the city for the visit. There was something unusually clean about the city and two of Turel's finest vampires were waiting inside the gate, dressed in their finest regalia. It was only after the two vampire lords had ridden into the town and come to a halt outside of the palace did they speak.

"Welcome to the glorious city of Turelim, my lords," the vampire, Raziel recognized as Turel's first born, announced, bowing low as they dismounted. Raziel left his horse and the other Turelim vampire made to lift Mioko down. Raziel grabbed the vampire's wrist and twisting it harshly, hissed at him, baring his gleaming fangs. The vampire held up his hands defensively and backed off; Raziel calmed himself and took Mioko from the horse. Kain sighed in disbelief and turned to the second born who continued from his place at Kain's feet, "We were not expecting you," he said, "master Turel will be most pleased," the vampire rose and turned to the palace, "This way please."

Kain and Raziel followed the vampire into the palace which, as well as being cleaned, had two rows of banners hanging from the ceiling of the main hall. One row depicted Turel's insignia and beside them hung fine cloths displaying Kain's crest. They followed the first born deeper into Turel's keep and soon found themselves in his grand throne room, which was significantly larger than Raziel's and many of the other brothers'. After stepping inside, one had a long walk to the throne which sat alone in the empty room. No doubt the long walk, with nothing to draw one's attention to but the sight of the second born, fixing an intruder with a piercing stare, was meant to intimidate any and all who entered. Though Raziel was never intimidated by his younger brother and Kain would certainly not be intimidated by anyone. Once again the throne room had been lined with banners hailing Turel and Kain.

The second born was sitting on the throne, purposely ignoring the lords, instead choosing to bury himself in a report of some kind. When he finally looked up, he feigned shock and rose to his feet to greet the master heartily, "My lord!" he said, grandly, "I had no idea you were coming and..." his eyes fell upon his elder, "my brother Raziel, what a pleasant surprise."

"You can drop the false pretences, Turel," Kain snapped. Turel faltered and looked up at his master, trying to look confused, "We have had a long...tiresome journey," Raziel saw Kain's eyes flicker in Mioko's direction, "Show us to our chambers and we will speak in the morning." Turel nodded and reluctantly showed them out of the throne room, ignoring Raziel's expression of almost glee as Kain saw through Turel's façade.

They followed Turel to their chambers. They were placed in the chambers next to each other with Mioko expected to sleep in Raziel's chamber, which of course she was more than happy to do. Turel said his good nights to his sire as Kain retired to his chamber, then turned to Raziel. His eyes fell on the child, holding Raziel's hand, tightly. Mioko looked up at Turel, wide eyed and frightened, she remembered Turel, though from the puzzling look on his face, he didn't really remember her.

"You brought your own slave?" Turel asked his brother, Raziel snarled back at him,

"Unlike here, the children born into my territory are not slaves; they are children." Turel glanced back at Mioko,

"Why did you bring her here, then?" Turel asked, curiously. Raziel gave a small smile at his brother,

"Why, do you not remember Mioko?" he asked, faking disbelief. At this when Turel laid eyes on the child he remembered exactly who she was and to Raziel's surprise Turel smiled,

"Sick of her already?" he mocked. Raziel glared at him and he gestured Mioko into the chamber, "I'd be more than happy to have my blood slave back," Turel offered. Raziel grabbed Turel by the back of the head and with his vampiric strength, forced him harshly against the wall, "Stay away from her," he warned. He released Turel and followed Mioko inside, slamming the door behind him, leaving Turel humiliated and indignant, "Or I could appeal to Kain if you'd prefer!" Turel shouted at the door.

"Kain's not interested," Kain's quiet voice muttered behind him. Turel turned around, totally horror stricken that his master had heard him. Kain was frowning upon his son, "and I expect you to call me my lord, at all times, not just as a courtesy to me," he added.

"Yes, my lord," Turel stuttered, "Good night, my lord," he mumbled, turning and hurrying to his own chamber.

Kain chuckled, watching his son's desperate escape, before stepping towards Raziel's door and knocking politely. Raziel opened the door in person, he didn't seem too surprised to see his sire, in fact he looked like he was expecting him. He stood aside, allowing Kain entrance.

He looked around the room, studying what honor Turel had chosen to bestow on Raziel. The room wasn't as grand as Kain's. Kain had suspected that the room that Turel had allocated to him had been created for the master alone, should he visit. He doubted that even Turel slept in such splendor. Raziel's room was smaller and the décor less splendid, with Turel's insignia draped at every possible place, a constant reminder to the first born as to where he slept.

Kain sat on one of the comfortable sofas, to his mild surprise, Raziel didn't join him. Instead he lingered by the door, "I am going to fetch something to eat, would you like something my lord?" he asked. Kain looked back and gave a nod. Raziel gave a short bow of his head and left the chamber for a while, leaving Kain to consider what he had already seen of his second son's clan.

"Uncie Kain?" Mioko's soft voice called from the bed. Kain looked back, she had been so quiet since their arrival, he had forgotten she was there to begin with. Now she was lying, covers up to her chin, looking over at the lord, sleepily.

"I am not 'uncie' Kain," he told her, firmly. She overlooked this and gestured him to come to the edge of the bed. At first he refused, but after much persuading and cries from the sleepy child, even the mighty Kain gave in. He went to her side and looked down on her, annoyed and irritated. "What?" he snapped.

Mioko shifted slightly and Kain could see in her arms, tightly pressed against her chest for comfort, she held the image of the master in the form of what she had christened, 'Chibi Kain.' She held her arms up to the lord,

"Good night kiss," she murmured. Kain took a step back, away from the child, shaking his head. She reached out to him, "Please?" she begged.

"Mioko?" Raziel called, softly, re-entering the chamber. He carried two goblets of blood, which he set on the table before the sofa, Kain had previously sat on. Kain almost sighed in relief as Raziel's return allowed him to return to his seat. He picked up the goblet of blood meant for him and drank, slowly, as he watched Raziel sit beside Mioko.

There was something unusual and somehow touching about the way the first born vampire cared for a young human child, Kain couldn't help but watch. Raziel drew the covers over her face, chuckling she snatched them down to her chin, smacking Raziel's hands away as he tried to cover her once again. Raziel laughed and held his hands up defensively, "Are you comfy?" he asked her. She nodded happily and content, she held out her arms to Raziel who melted into them and embraced her, tightly. When he broke away she kissed his cheek, "Good night, daddy," she murmured, sleepily. Kain flinched; he hadn't heard Mioko address Raziel before now. They really did consider each other as parent and child. Mioko shifted, Kain couldn't see what she was doing but a moment later she held the doll that resembled him up to Raziel. To Kain's horror, Raziel said good night to Chibi Kain before she drew him back into her arms and snuggled down into the sheets. "Good night, Mioko," Raziel whispered, kissing her forehead, lightly.

As Raziel turned to the goblet that awaited him, Mioko's soft, tired voice called after him, but it was not to him she called, "Good night, uncie Kain," she said, already falling asleep. Kain glared at her and said nothing. Raziel didn't say anything and Mioko had already fallen asleep, so she could not pester him as Kain was sure she would normally have done.

Raziel collapsed into the chair opposite Kain, taking his own goblet to his lips and as he expected, Kain immediately started talking about their observations in Turelim thus far. "What do you think?" Kain asked his first born. Raziel downed the goblet and replaced it before he answered,

"I think everything we see here will be part of an elaborate show to make Turelim appear better than any of the other clans," Raziel decided. Kain nodded in agreement,

"Which is why Turel will not be accompanying us when we have a look around," Kain paused, "He can look after her," he jerked his head in Mioko's direction. Raziel frowned,

"I don't trust him with her," he declared. Kain growled, coming to the end of his patience as far as the human was concerned,

"I hope you do not expect her to come with us when we actually inspect the territories," he asked, raising a white eyebrow. Raziel, seeing the look in his lord's eye shook his head, but refused to cower or shrink back as any other man or vampire would have done when fixed with the master's steely-eyed stare. As the first born, Raziel didn't assume that he was blessed with some kind of amnesty from Kain's anger or temper, but he did feel that rather than just his servant, he felt he was a kind of friend to the master.

"When I asked you to come with me, I did not expect to baby-sit for the majority of the journey." Raziel shook his head,

"Of course not, my lord," he said, honestly, "I only brought her with me because it would not have been possible to leave her on her own for a month or more." Kain shook his head, unsympathetically,

"She is human, Raziel, nothing more." Raziel looked furious for a moment, but knew better than to challenge the master. He sunk back against the seat and sighed,

"Even so, she is my daughter," Raziel rose and picking up the goblets made to leave, returning them to the blood slaves. Kain rose, too and bid his good night to his son, left. When Raziel returned, he slipped into bed beside Mioko and after placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he fell into slumber beside her, blissfully unaware that the child had tears streaming down her face as she sobbed silently into the soft body of Chibi Kain.

When Raziel woke the following morning, he found his bed unusually empty. Mioko usually woke before him and wandered off to amuse herself in Razielim, but here in Turelim Raziel jumped out of bed, full of concern. He didn't have time to dwell on her whereabouts; he'd barely changed his clothes when Kain came knocking at his door. When his son didn't answer the door, Kain, assuming Raziel to be asleep, went in anyway. To his slight annoyance, Raziel was searching the room for something and a glance at the empty bed told him what.

"Have you seen Mioko?" Raziel asked, confirming Kain's suspicions. Kain shook his head, having not seen the child since he left the chamber the night before. Kain folded his arms as he watched his son search the chamber in vain,

"I hope you do not intend to delay our business looking for her," Kain frowned. Raziel looked up, desperately at his sire, but knew that on this occasion he would have to go along with Kain. He had irritated his master enough so far because of the child. Besides, if Mioko had wandered into Turelim, they would probably encounter them as they inspected it.

By the end of the day, Raziel was having a difficult time keeping his worry and anxiety hidden from his master and younger brother. They had spent the day looking at the Turelim clan, while Turel explained in a majestic tone how far his brood had come in just a few decades and there was still no sign of his daughter. Rather than looking with his master on the finest of Turel's children, Raziel found himself looking past them for any sign of his child, but to no avail. When they had finished their brief tour of the clan, Raziel rushed back to his room, but Mioko still had not returned.

Kain made his way to the feeding chamber. He had hoped to discuss the matter of Turel's clan with his eldest, but there was no doubt in Kain's mind that his first born's mind was not on clan business. In fact, he doubted that Raziel had paid any attention at all to the clan around him during the day. Kain had found himself looking for the child in the hopes that once reconciled; Raziel would be able to focus once more. Even so Kain was slightly disturbed that his first-born had become attached to the child and was worrying so much about her. It wasn't like Raziel to get worried easily and it was unheard of for the vampire to get to the point he was at now. Kain shook thought of his eldest son from his mind as he entered the feeding chamber and drained a young man, chained near the door.

When his hunger had been fed he turned to leave after his extremely brief visit to the chamber. He approached the door when he heard a soft sniffle, the sound muffled by something. Kain sighed, more from annoyance than relief and he moved, silently to the door to the blood slave's chamber. He wasn't surprised to see that the blood slave wasn't there, at this time he was probably restocking the feeding chamber with suitable slaves from the lowest abodes in Turel's seemingly perfect city.

The room was small and cluttered, with only a small, unmade bed and an untidy desk in the corner as furnishing. The fire in the hearth was dying, leaving only a few glowing embers casting a dim orange glow into the room. Kain's eyes fell on the bed. Poking from under it, almost hidden by the strewn blankets was the tip of a dress he recognized. He reached under the bed and grabbing her harshly by the leg, pulled Mioko from under the bed and held her high in the air. She writhed and kicked, screaming for him to let her go. Alarmed by her sudden outburst, Kain dropped her onto the bed. She scrambled up, into the corner and clutching Chibi Kain buried her face in him and her knees, shielding her face. Kain was on the point of dragging her back, kicking and screaming if need be, back to Raziel who by now was probably a nervous wreck, when he realized that she was crying.

Kain rolled his eyes and sat next to her, snatching Chibi Kain from her and holding her hands down, he forced her to look at him. Her face was dirty and wet with tears, she had probably been crying all day in her absence.

"Why are you crying?" he demanded, unsympathetically. Mioko sniffed and hung her head,

"Uncie Kain doesn't like me," she whimpered. Kain froze for a moment, in disbelief. She had spent the whole day hiding, crying, making Raziel sick with worry and all because she thought the master vampire didn't like her, "You said, 'she's only human,'" she said, on the verge of tears once again. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Why don't you like me?" she asked, taking her hands from Kain's grasp and wiping her face with them. Kain hesitated for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't like Mioko, she was an annoying human child, who had no place with the lord of Nosgoth and his first born son. Then Kain came to a realization, if Raziel's behavior through the day had demonstrated anything, it was that he genuinely loved Mioko and really did think of her as his daughter. He had already showed that he was willing to defy Kain for her when he had brought her with them in the first place. There was only way Kain was ever going to get Mioko to stop crying and return with him, calmly. He was just lucky there was no one around to see it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, quickly. Mioko smiled and threw her arms around him,

"I love you Uncie Kain!" she squealed, happily. Kain wrestled himself free from her grip and stood up, away from her. He realized he was still holding Chibi Kain and held it out to her. Before she took it, Kain couldn't help but admire just how well made the doll was and how much it looked like the vampire. Mioko took Chibi Kain from the master and hugged him tightly, "Friends?" she asked the vampire, hopefully.

Kain nodded, briefly, "Come, Raziel is waiting." Kain reached the door when he realized Mioko wasn't following him. Irritated, he turned back to her and saw her holding both her arms up to him. He realized what she was asking, but refusing pointblank to be seen carrying a human child through Turelim while she carried a doll in his image, grabbed her wrist and instead pulled her back to her chamber, while she struggled and moaned behind him.

TBC


	8. Nightmare

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 8 – Nightmares

Kain and Raziel only lingered in Turelim for a few more days, while Turel took great length to show them his falsely decorated territory. Unfortunately Mioko, who had decided to hold Kain to the fact he said he liked her, had spent those few days driving the master to the edge of insanity. She followed him around, clinging to him and bombarding him with incessant questions. Despite yells from the overlord and words from her father, she wouldn't leave him alone.

The first few days were a kind of hell for Kain, until he realized that he could just ignore her. He survived her chattering without saying a word save for the occasional murmurs of agreement, allowing the sound of her voice fade into nothing more than annoying background noise.

By the time they were ready to leave for Dumahim, all three; Kain, Raziel and Mioko were happy. Kain because he had learned to deal with the child without upsetting her or more importantly; upsetting his eldest. Raziel was happy because Mioko was happy and Mioko was happy because as far as she was concerned Kain liked her.

During the journey to Dumahim, Mioko spent most of her time with Kain, sitting in front of him and talking to him, despite the fact he was either too busy talking to Raziel to pay any attention to her or just ignoring her. Raziel couldn't understand why Kain was allowing her to sit with him, knowing full well that Kain didn't exactly love the child to bits, but then he did know better to question his master. Besides, sitting with Kain kept her happy and somehow it kept Kain in what could be considered a good mood as well.

By the second day of their journey to the third born's territory, Mioko had stopped asking pointless questions and instead, to the surprise of both Kain and Raziel, started asking questions about the brethren and the empire.

"Where are we going?" Mioko asked, yawning as she woke, still in Kain's arms. Kain jumped, he hadn't realized she had been asleep. He had assumed she had been in one of her quiet phases, where she didn't voice anything, choosing instead to whisper childish nothings to her beloved Chibi Kain.

"Dumahim," Raziel told her, nudging his horse to trot beside Kain's, "Who is Dumah, Mioko?" he asked.

"Uncie Kain's third son!" Mioko cried out, happily. Raziel nodded and smiled his approval. He thought it was important for her to be educated in the ways and history of the empire if she was one day to be a part of it, as inevitably she would be.

Kain saw how proudly Raziel looked on her and he had to admit that he was proud of his son and the way he had taken on the human child, loving her as he would his own child. Mioko looked up at her father, "Is Dumah stupid?" she asked, innocently. Kain and Raziel both looked down on her, in surprise,

"Where did you hear that?" Raziel asked. Mioko looked so innocent and curious he knew that the words weren't coming from her mouth.

"Lord Turel used to call Dumah stupid all the time..." she started. Kain sighed an 'ah' of realization, knowing full well that his second son spent most of the passing day cursing his brothers. "Lord Turel called you a bastard...what's a bastard?" Mioko asked. Raziel growled at the thought of his younger brother's blasphemy, Kain however, found the situation amusing, and chuckled softly. Raziel shook his head and warned his daughter never to use that word again. Mioko didn't quite understand but she still nodded her head and promised to obey her father.

When they arrived at Dumahim they were greeted by Dumah himself, word of Kain's inspection had evidently spread to each of the clans. Like Turel he had prepared a warm welcome for his elders. Unlike Turel, his welcome was genuine and he greeted Raziel with just as much fervor as Kain. When he saw Mioko, he didn't question her or her presence with his elders and to the surprise of Kain and Raziel he lifted Mioko off the horse.

"Hello there," he said, "What's your name?" he asked. Mioko giggled in Dumah's arms,

"Mioko," she laughed. Dumah smiled,

"So this is the famous Mioko," he announced placing her on the floor, he looked up at Raziel and Kain, "Turel's sent a messenger ahead telling us all about your visit, my lord." Kain frowned but Raziel interrupted his thoughts,

"Why did Turel send a messenger to you? I thought you didn't get along," Raziel said to Dumah as he dismounted. Dumah gave his eldest a wicked smile,

"He didn't the messenger was for Zephon, we just," he paused trying to think of the right line, "intercepted it..." he told them before continuing, "and sent it on to Rahab and Melchiah." Raziel smiled his approval and joined Mioko who was staring up at Dumah with a frown,

"You don't look stupid," she told him. Dumah laughed loudly, especially when he saw Raziel trying to shush his daughter. Dumah gave a bow to the child,

"Thank you," he said to her, and then turned to his master, "Would you like to have the grand tour now, my lord, or would you like to rest after your journey?"

Kain considered his proposition for a moment. He looked up at the sun, it was still early. If they could get through Dumahim, they could be on their way to Rahabim the following morning. "We'll go now," Kain decided. Dumah shrugged but nodded and called out for his first born.

"Dakar!" the first born of the Dumahim approached and bowed to his sire and the vampire lords. "Look after the child," Dumah ordered. Dakar looked up at his lord with a look of utter outrage, "Do you have a problem with that, Dakar?" Dumah snapped. Dakar shook his head, uncertainly. Raziel nudged Mioko forward to Dakar, even though she looked positively terrified of the Dumahim vampire. Kain, Raziel and Dumah watched her follow Dakar, reluctantly, into the Dumahim keep. They watched her vanish and then turned to follow the third born around his clan.

Dumah showed Kain and Raziel around his territory, it pleased Kain to see that his third born made no attempts to shield the faults and the cracks in his territory and that the clan went about their business as if the master was not there. The older, undesirable slaves weren't hidden away and Kain got to see the clan as it was normally run. Kain finally called the tour to an end and approved his son's leadership, choosing to finally retire to his chamber. Kain left first, leaving Raziel and Dumah to walk up to the keep together. When Kain had finally left, Raziel and Dumah embraced warmly. "Good of you to come, at last," Dumah said to his brother. Raziel laughed,

"You could have come to visit me, dear brother."

"_Me_, make that long journey to Razielim? You must be joking...besides, I've been busy," Dumah told him,

"As have I," Raziel assured him.

"Yes, I've heard...Mioko," Dumah grew curious about his potential niece, "Just where and why did you pick her up?"

"She was a slave in Turelim," Raziel told him, "I took her back. I intended to leave her in the care of one of the human families, but...I just got too attached to her."

"What about the master? Does he like her? It must be hard for you if he doesn't, considering just how far the three of you have to travel." Raziel paused. He wasn't aware of his master's feelings towards the child. Originally it was obvious that he was less than fond of her, but over the short time they had spent together, Kain didn't seem to mind her as much. Raziel didn't get the chance to answer. They both arrived outside the chamber containing Mioko and Dakar and as soon as Dumah opened the door, Mioko flew out of the room, clinging to Raziel, desperately.

"Mioko?" Raziel asked, in surprise, looking down on her and lifting her up into his arms, "Mioko, what is it?" Mioko shook her head,

"Don't like him," she muttered. Dumah's eyes narrowed upon his first born as Mioko proceeded to accuse Dakar of being a 'meanie.'

"I have done nothing," Dakar protested, calmly. Mioko shook her head,

"He shouted at me, just ask Chibi Kain," Mioko said, holding Chibi Kain, limply up to Raziel. Dumah, who had never seen the doll before, studied it and laughed. Raziel listened to his daughter's pleas and obediently took her away from Dakar who apparently had shouted at her when she wanted to play.

Raziel put Mioko to bed and waited until she was on the verge of falling asleep. "Mioko?" Raziel whispered, "I'm going to see Dumah for a while, will you be alright here on your own, my love?" he asked, waiting for her to drift off. Mioko nodded, wearily,

"I'll be alright, daddy...Chibi Kain'll protect me," she snuggled deeper into the doll and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

"Daddy?!" Mioko screamed, upon her terrifying awakening from a series of nightmares. To her horror Raziel still hadn't returned. His side of the bed was cold and empty, leaving her to brave the rude awakening alone. She hugged Chibi Kain tightly, calling for Raziel in vain. Eventually she plucked up enough courage to leave the room and enter the dark, dimly lit halls of Dumah's keep, fumbling through the hall until she found the door she was looking for.

"Uncie Kain?" she sobbed into the room which was even darker than the hall she had left. She let the door close, quietly behind her and wandered to the outline of the bed, "Uncie Kain?" she cried, urgently as the tears streamed down her face. There was movement from the bed as Kain sat up to look at the intruder.

"What do you want?" he demanded, seeing the dark figure of the child. She sniffed and hugged him, desperately seeking comfort.

"Had a nightmare and daddy's gone," she cried louder, "I can't find daddy!" she wailed. She hugged Kain, tighter,

"What do you want?" he asked again, though he felt he could predict the answer. She snuggled her face against his chest and he flinched as her tears burned his skin. Giving in to the child's wishes, and considering he wanted nothing more than to return to his peaceful sleep, he lifted her up into his bed and pulled the covers over her, before rolling over and turning his back to her. Her little arms hugged him from behind and whispered her 'thank you's.' She couldn't see it and she didn't know it, but on the other side of that cold back, Kain was smiling.

TBC


	9. Arrival

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 9 – Arrival

When Kain woke the next morning, Mioko was still pressed against his back, sleeping with a small smile on her face. Kain slipped away from her and went to the side chamber to prepare for the day ahead. When he returned, Mioko was still sleeping, still clutching Chibi Kain to her chest. She looked so content and peaceful, not even the lord of Nosgoth could bring himself to wake her. Instead he lifted her from the bed and carried the sleeping child to Raziel's chamber.

Raziel was slumped over a table as he slept, rather than lying in bed. Kain laid Mioko on the bed and shook his son awake.

"Mioko?!" Raziel called as he was jerked awake. Kain stood back and waited for his son to wake up completely, but from the look in his eyes, he obviously had had no sleep the night before. Raziel looked up, golden eyes hazy and unfocused, at his master, "Sire?" he stuttered, Mioko's gone." Kain frowned on Raziel as he pulled himself up, "I came back lat night and she was gone, I don't know where she is!" Kain sighed and stepped to the side, allowing Raziel view of his sleeping daughter. Raziel uttered the faintest cry of relief and ran to her side. "Mioko!" he breathed, relieved that she was alright.

"She had a nightmare last night and decided that as you weren't there, I was the next obvious source of comfort," Kain told him, "No doubt you were catching up with Dumah last night?" Raziel nodded, trying to shield the disbelief that Mioko had spent the night with his sire.

There was a polite knock at the door and without waiting for an answer, Dumah swept in, wearing a solemn expression, "Raziel," he began, "We can't find..." he broke off as his eyes traveled from the first born to Kain to the sleeping child, "found her," he muttered, "Where was she?" he asked, curiously.

"She was with me," Kain answered. Dumah, like Raziel had a hard time concealing his surprise,

"Oh...we didn't think of that..." he stuttered, avoiding his master's eye, "I'll tell Dakar to call off the search...will you be leaving this morning?" he asked, eventually. Kain nodded, "I'll have your horses ready within the hour, all being well, you should be in Rahabim by sundown." Dumah bowed himself out, just as Mioko was waking.

"Daddy!" she cried, happily, seeing her father. She sat up and threw her arms around her Raziel's neck. He hugged her back and picked her off the bed, "I had a nightmare," she told him, sadly, "but Uncie Kain looked after me."

"I heard," Raziel said, burying his face in her hair, "please don't run off like that, again," he pleaded. Mioko brought her head back and frowned on her father,

"I didn't run off," she said, "you weren't here so I went to see Uncie Kain."

Kain chuckled inwardly as his son struggled to come up with the words to answer her. Kain turned to return to his own chamber, when Mioko called after him, "Thank you, Uncie Kain."

The three set off from Dumahim, much to Dumah's disappointment and Dakar's delight. After making a promise that Mioko would always be welcome in Dumahim territory, they set off for Rahabim. Not long into the journey, Kain, who was riding slightly ahead of Raziel and Mioko, noticed that Mioko kept on giggling to herself. Slowing his horse out of curiosity, Kain allowed Raziel to ride beside him.

"What are you laughing at, child?" Kain asked her. Mioko looked over at Kain, her face split with happiness. She rolled her eyes upwards and Kain saw that Raziel had fallen asleep against Mioko. His chin was resting on the top of her head as his head swayed limply from side to side while he slept. Kain shook his head and sighed as Mioko continued to chuckle as her father's head tickled hers.

"Why is daddy sleeping?" she asked, curiously.

"He was up all night," Kain explained, "he didn't get any sleep, he was looking for you." Mioko looked upset for the briefest of moments,

"But I was with Uncie Kain," she murmured, sadly. Kain nodded,

"He didn't know that."

"Oh," Mioko nuzzled Raziel's chin with her head, "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, "I'll be good from now on." Kain rolled his eyes and cast them back at the road ahead. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

"To Rahabim," Kain told her. Mioko frowned for a moment,

"Lord Turel didn't like Rahab; he said he was too quiet." Kain looked back at the girl, who was looking up at him, expectantly.

"Turel doesn't like anyone," Kain muttered.

"Why?" Mioko asked. Kain dropped his head, realizing that any answer he gave would result in the same question, 'why?' repeatedly until she was satisfied. Not having the patience to put up with the constant questioning Kain nudged his horse forward, safe on the knowledge that as long as Raziel slept, she would be unable to follow.

They approached Rahabim just as the clouded sky was beginning to darken. Raziel stirred and finally woke. He almost fell of the horse as he realized just how far they had come while he'd slept; the majestic city of Rahabim was coming into view. Raziel looked around wildly, trying to regain his bearings.

"My...my lord," he stuttered, but Mioko hugged him, interrupting him,

"Daddy! You're awake!" she cried, "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, seriously. Raziel shook his head, Mioko smiled, "Good, nightmares are nasty aren't they, uncie Kain?" she asked. Kain sighed and slowed his horse once more,

"Welcome back to the world of the waking," he said to Raziel.

"Aren't they uncie Kain?" Mioko asked, louder.

"My lord, I am so sorry," Raziel pleaded, "I didn't get much sle..."

"Uncie Kain!" Mioko said, louder still, trying in vain to get the master vampire's attention. As they neared the neared the city, the gates opened and Rahab could be seen waiting for them,

"Aren't they uncie Kain?"

"My lord?" Rahab greeted, "Welcome..."

"AREN'T THEY?!" Mioko screamed. The three vampires looked down on her; she was staring up at Kain angrily,

"Yes!" he shouted back at her. A silence descended on the group as Raziel and Rahab looked from the seething master to the equally angry child.

"Don't shout at me!" she yelled, piercing all three of the vampire's acute hearing. Kain glared at the child and was about to retort when he noticed her bottom lip, beginning to quiver uncontrollably. Raziel rolled his eyes and waited for her to start wailing before he picked her up, "Uncie Kain shouted at me," she sobbed into Raziel's arms. Kain looked away and back at his fourth born who was staring at them with a confused expression.

"Uh...welcome to Rahabim?" Rahab said, uncertainly. Mioko pulled back from Raziel and poked her tongue out at Kain,

"You're a big meanie!" she sobbed. Kain shook his head and turned back to Rahab who was trying to stifle his chuckles. Rahab tried to disguise his laugh with a short cough, to no avail. Kain looked at his son in disbelief and swept past him into the city. Rahab stood beside Raziel as he tried to comfort his daughter.

"Mioko, this is Rahab," Raziel said, trying to distract her. Mioko shook her head, refusing to look up and buried her tear streaked face into Raziel's shoulder, refusing to acknowledge the fourth born.

"We have prepared rooms for you," Rahab told his brother. Raziel nodded and sighed,

"I'd better put her down," he took his leave of his brother and went up to the palace. Rahab turned to his first born, "Well that was interesting."

TBC


	10. Rahab

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 10 – Rahab

Rahab let out another soft sigh as he floated silently on the surface of the deep, blue pool. The first change had granted him immunity and he so enjoyed it. He floated on the water, feeling all the stress of leading a clan leave him, as if it floated away with the water that lapped against him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound the water made as it lightly splashed against the edge of the pool. There was nothing in the world that made him feel more at peace than relaxing in his element.

A new sound met him; the sound of the chamber door opening and closing. Rahab's already closed eyes squinted as he frowned. His clan knew better than to disturb their master when he was in this state; this state of pure tranquillity. The last vampire who interrupted him ended up burning in the very same pool Rahab floated on, feeling the wrath of his angered master.

Rahab snapped his eyes opened and glared over at the intruder, though his anger softened when he saw who it was. Mioko was sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling her legs over the edge so she could splash her feet in the water.

"Does Raziel know you're here?" Rahab asked, quietly. Mioko jumped, she hadn't seen the fourth born, floating there so silently. Rahab moved to stand in the water and he waded towards her. She giggled as he ducked under the water and then surfaced, spraying her with the droplets from the ends of his hair. "Does Raziel know?" he asked again, wondering if his brother had approved her visit, he knew also of Rahab's anger when disturbed. She shook her head,

"No, daddy's with Uncie Kain and Chibi Kain wanted to go for a walk." Rahab looked at her, curiously,

"Chibi Kain?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mioko smiled and reaching behind her, held her beloved Chibi Kain up to the vampire. His laugh was instant and he tried to stifle it, looking around as if he expected to see his sire there to disapprove. He studied the doll and admired just how much it looked like the master, in a cartoon sense. The doll wore a red tunic emblazoned with Kain's crest, it had a stuffed Soul Reaver placed on its back and even had a fabric ring through his ear. Every part of the doll reflected the master perfectly, with the added bonus of being exceptionally cute, able to melt the heart of any vampire, _'except that of the master'_, Rahab thought.

"What's your name?" Rahab asked, realizing that apart from knowing she was Raziel's daughter, the girl was a mystery to him.

"Mioko," she answered, taking Chibi Kain into her arms and cradling him, "Are you Rahab?" she asked. Rahab nodded and in the water gave an instinctive bow. Mioko giggled at his show of courtesy and he looked back up at her with a smile etched on his perfect features. He glanced around the pool and turned back to the child,

"Do you swim, Mioko?" he asked. Mioko looked terrified for a moment and shook her head. Rahab watched curiously as Mioko raised Chibi Kain to her ears and after a short silence, whispered something to it before turning back to the patient vampire,

"Chibi Kain doesn't swim either," she told him. Rahab chuckled and held a hand out to her, unlike her father, he hadn't been blessed with claws yet and so he still had his human-like fingers. She looked at it uncertainly for a moment, but glances into the vampire's gentle, reassuring eyes made her set Chibi Kain into a sitting position at the edge of the pool and accept Rahab's invitation.

As soon as she'd slipped into the water, she clung to the fourth born, immediately aware of the sheer depth of the water beneath her. Rahab placed one hand behind her head, holding her comfortingly as she got used to the foreign idea of swimming. After she became accustomed to the feeling of the water around her, she became more confident and pushed herself at an arm's length from the vampire, enjoying the water's caress as she bobbed up and down with the help of the fourth born.

Rahab took both her arms and positioned her behind him. She climbed up onto his shoulders and as he held both her legs, he pushed himself forward in the water. Mioko laughed and squealed with excitement as she felt the rush of air as Rahab moved with astonishing speed with Mioko sitting on his shoulders.

Kain watched his eldest leave. They had spent much of the night discussing the brethren, their clans, what they had seen and what they would see. Raziel didn't mention Mioko, Kain was still angry with her for her childish games, even though she was, as Raziel had pointed out to him, just a child. Kain reclined in his chair and closing his eyes, inhaled deeply, letting the breath out slowly, feeling the relief from this one act spread through his body.

"Mioko?!" he heard his son's shouts from the next room. Kain chuckled, she was gone...again. He sat up suddenly, realizing something. The last time she had vanished, she had been with the master vampire, this time she was not. She had wandered into Rahabim and even though the Rahabim were the most peaceful of any of the vampires in Nosgoth, they could still be dangerous, especially to Mioko; a young human child whom they would look upon as nothing more than a slave. He could hear Raziel frantically tearing his room apart in his desperate search for his daughter, obviously realizing the same thing as Kain.

Kain reluctantly rose, he told himself that he was doing it for Raziel as he tried to imagine what Raziel's reaction would be when he realized that Mioko was dead, but at least a part of the vampire overlord, if only a tiny part, was concerned for the child. Maybe an even smaller part of him had actually grown attached even fond of her, annoying as she was.

Kain wandered through the halls of the Rahabim palace and he had to admire its serenity. From the ceiling hung small glass bowls of water, not only reflecting the Rahabim master's love of water but also casting beautiful reflections of light in every direction. The pools brought an indescribable feeling of peace and tranquillity to the palace and even though Kain himself knew that should water touch him it would burn, he couldn't help but feel completely at ease as he looked for the missing child.

Eventually he came to his fourth son's hideaway, as the brethren had so amply named it. He stopped to listen, all his vampiric ears could pick up was the sound of his son's hands moving easily through the water. Knowing how his son hated to be disturbed and being the polite gentleman he had always been, Kain gently knocked the door, before he entered. He was mildly surprised to see Mioko sitting in the middle of the pool on what appeared to be nothing but water. Upon looking closer, Kain realized that there was no miraculous force supporting her in the water and that she was sitting on Rahab's bare chest and stomach as he lay on his back, floating on the water's surface, using his inhuman strength to support her.

Rahab's eyes opened slowly and he glanced over at the new intruder, "My lord!" he gasped, faltering in the water. Mioko let out a small scream as his movement caused her to lose her balance and fall into the water. Rahab and Kain watched as she vanished beneath the water. "Mioko!" Rahab dove, swiftly under the water and quickly brought the girl back to the surface, setting her on the poolside, at Kain's feet. She coughed and spluttered, choked by the water she had swallowed. She was sobbing loudly, more from shock than anything. Kain knelt down beside her, ensuring there were no lasting effects from her sudden fright. Forgetting her earlier anger with the lord she fell against his chest and clung, desperately to his shirt.

"Want daddy!" she screamed, "I want my daddy!" Kain lifted her up as Rahab tried in vain to comfort her. With a brief nod, Kain assured his son that he would see the girl safe with his eldest. Rahab nodded and watched, with a strong sense of guilt, as his father took Mioko from the chamber. The door snapped shut behind Kain and even though Rahab normally revelled in the solace he was left in, tonight he felt the pangs of loneliness. Looking over with a heavy sigh, he realized he was far from alone as the frozen, piercing blue eyes of his master's image looked, sympathetically at him. Rahab half swam over to the doll and picking it up realized how comforting the Chibi Kain could be.

Kain returned Mioko to Raziel's chamber where Raziel was still frantically searching. "Raziel!" Kain called, sternly. There was a loud bang followed by his son's cry as his head hit the wooden beams on the underside of the bed. Raziel pulled himself out from under the bed, where he had still maintained his search. His face split into a smile of relief when he saw Mioko, still clutching the master.

"Mioko," he breathed. Mioko reached out to her father who willingly and happily took her into his own arms, and as Kain watched, it was hard to tell which of the two received the most comfort from each other's embrace.

TBC


	11. Bye Bye Rahab

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 11 – Bye Bye Rahab

"NO!" Mioko screamed, reaching out for Rahab, "No, let me go!" Raziel hung onto her wrist, pulling her back,

"Mioko!" he said, sternly, "We're going."

"No!" she shrieked, "No we're not!" she tried to free herself from the clutches of the first born, trying desperately to get to Rahab. Kain placed two claws on his forehead and massaged two points evenly as he observed the scene before him. They had lingered in Rahabim for almost three days and now were all but prepared to leave. Mioko hadn't taken it well. Now she was trying to get to the fourth born who was standing just a few short feet away from her. In an attempt to stop her fight to get to Rahab and get her out into the open so they could leave, Raziel had managed to hook his claws around her wrist in an unrelenting grip and pulled her back.

"Don't want to go!" she screamed, "Don't want to go!" Rahab was giving inconspicuous glances over at his master trying not to give away just how uncomfortable he felt.

Eventually Mioko managed to wrench herself from the vampire's grasp and she threw her arms around Rahab's legs, burying her face them, "Want to stay with Rahab."

Rahab picked her up and she pressed herself tightly against his chest, "Want to stay with Rahab," she murmured again.

"It's settled then," Kain announced. Raziel and Rahab jumped, between the chaos of the situation and the master staying silent, not making his presence known, both his sons had forgotten he was there. Kain stepped forward and placing one clawed hand on Raziel's shoulder, he steered him towards the door, leaving Rahab holding the child, "We shall leave and Mioko can stay here," Kain said. Raziel and Rahab both looked up urgently. It was hard to tell which of them looked more terrified, Raziel at the thought of leaving Mioko or Rahab at the thought of gaining Mioko. Raziel was still staring at Kain, trying to figure out if his sire was being serious, then he realized; Kain is always serious.

As they neared the door, they heard Mioko squeal, "No!" and leaping away from Rahab, she caught up with the vampires and hugged Kain and Raziel's legs together. Raziel tried to back away from his sire, but as their legs were now tied together, he only succeeded in falling backwards and landing harshly on the ground. Mioko released Kain and crawled onto her father, "Daddy, don't leave me! I'm sorry!" she sobbed, snuggling her face into his chest, "I love you daddy!"

Raziel pushed himself up, somehow keeping the child attached to his chest. He glanced up at his master, had he known she would do this, or had he genuinely meant to leave her there? They had come so far since their first meeting, Raziel couldn't be sure whether Kain could really abandon her so easily, but then his master prided himself on being unreadable.

Kain swept past them, Raziel and Mioko followed with Rahab lingering slightly behind. Kain saddled his horse first followed closely by Raziel. Mioko stayed on the ground, until Rahab lifted her up into his arms,

"Goodbye, Mioko," he sighed, trying to conceal his true feelings of upset and sadness. Mioko wrapped her arms around him tightly,

"Goodbye Rahab, I miss yoo," she murmured. Rahab smirked and ran his fingers through her hair, comfortingly. She looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek, before he set her in front of Raziel.

"Will you bring her again, Raziel," Rahab asked, sincerely as he tried to hide the desperation in his voice. Raziel smiled down on his younger brother,

"Do you think she would give me any peace if I didn't?" he asked, honestly. Rahab seemed comforted by this and stepped back, letting the riders pass him with a respectful bow to his master and a smile and wave to Raziel and Mioko. They were just leaving through the gates when they heard Rahab shout after them. Kain and Raziel stopped and looked back to see what was wrong.

"Mioko!" Rahab shouted, closing the distance between them. When he was at their side he held out a familiar looking doll to her, "You wouldn't want to leave Chibi Kain all alone now, would you?" he asked. Mioko smiled and snatched Chibi Kain happily into her arms, huggling him tightly. Kain rolled his eyes at the sight of the doll and had already started riding off while Mioko said her final goodbyes to the vampire. Rahab watched them all fade into the distance as Raziel galloped to meet their master,

'_Any heart but the master's_,' Rahab thought to himself, watching Mioko's happily waving figure finally fade away.

"And this girl?" Zephon asked the Turelim messenger before him, "Raziel cares for her, dearly?" The messenger nodded proudly,

"Yes lord Zephon, he thinks of her as his own daughter." A smirk crossed the vampire lord's face and he cackled,

"Well, this may be the opportunity we've been waiting for to undo my dear brother."

TBC


	12. Come Undone

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 12 – Come Undone

"_I love Uncie Kain! He looks after me when I've had a bad dream! I love Uncie Kain..."_

"Raziel," Kain growled as Mioko continued to sing, "shut her up." Raziel smirked and nudged his daughter,

"Mioko my love, could you stop singing?" he whispered. Mioko looked up at him, wide eyed and disbelieving,

"but," she cried, "but...my song?" she pleaded. Raziel shook his head sympathetically, refusing to admit that the song had been annoying him as well. She stopped for a moment, choosing to hum the song quietly, before she inevitably burst into song again, _"I love Uncie Kain, he_...he...uh...daddy?" she asked, "What else does Uncie Kain do?" her face contorted with thought as she tried to think of another line for the song.

"I kill annoying children," Kain snarled, though only Raziel's vampiric hearing could hear his master's whisper. Raziel grew fearful for a moment, fearing for his daughter's safety. He clamped a clawed hand over her mouth, desperately trying to shut her up. A moment later the air was filled with a hissing sound followed closely by a yell of agony from Raziel. Kain snapped his head back to see Raziel's flesh burning where Mioko had run her tongue over his hand, forcing him to release her. She looked up at the pain she had caused her father and to Kain's surprise started crying. Raziel cradled his hand, watching it heal, quickly but painfully nonetheless. Raziel winced a smirk at her as he healed. She continued to cry and then to both vampires' surprise she leaped off Raziel's horse and once again made for Kain's horse. She pressed herself against Kain's chest and sobbed against it, Kain made a silent prayer of thanks that on this journey he had chosen to button his shirt so her tears didn't burn him. This also relieved him from more pain as he was still healing from the severe burns he received when he lifted her from the water after the incident in Rahabim.

"Didn't mean to hurt daddy," she sobbed, "I just want to sing." Even the mighty Kain was overcome by the intense pitiful tone of her voice, he placed a hand on her head and muttered,

"he knows." Mioko smiled slightly and hugged Kain again, before turning to her father,

"I'm sorry daddy," she said, her lip quivering again as she once more beheld the pain caused by her action. Raziel reached out for her and placed a lingering claw under her cheek,

"It's alright, my love," he opened his arms out to her and with a smile at Kain she leaped again. Unfortunately her excitement caused her to time the jump wrong and she landed a fair way from Raziel's horse, falling some five feet from Kain's stallion. She was but a whisper away from the ground when she suddenly stopped. Raziel looked down on her, his breath had long caught in his chest and he looked up at his master for some indication as to why she had stopped so suddenly and unexplainably. Kain had slowed his horse and held a hand casually toward her, his telekinetic powers keeping her from harm. She held her hands out and touched the ground before Raziel scooped her up and swung her back onto his horse. With a smile at Kain, Mioko launched herself off the horse again, purposely aiming for the ground. Again Kain saved her and used his powers to lift her onto the horse. Mioko laughed and jumped again. This time Kain stopped her a foot from the ground and dropped her so she landed harshly on the ground. Raziel looked up at his sire, mildly surprised.

"My powers are not a child's play thing," he growled, looking down on Mioko. Mioko frowned and climbed back up with Raziel, poking her tongue out at Kain,

"_I hate Uncie Kain; he stops me from singing my song! I hate Uncie Kain; he isn't a very nice man. I hate Uncie Kain; he stops me from having fun..."_

"Welcome my lord!" Zephon praised, greasily, "I hope your journey was a pleasant one." Kain didn't reply, he got off his horse with Raziel following suit. "And my dear older brother," Zephon smiled, "how wonderful to see you too," he said, though without much conviction. Not that Raziel cared; he didn't exactly relish his brother's company,

"Zephon," he nodded, distastefully. Zephon's eyes rested on his brother's child,

"This must be Miko," Zephon said, almost cheerfully. Raziel was about to correct him when Kain cut across him,

"Me-yo-ko," Kain said, phonetically as if he were talking to someone stupid. Zephon shot a daring look at his sire but covered it quickly with an appreciative laugh before he was saved by the inquisitive child,

"Are you _really_ Uncie Kain's son?" she asked, frowning. Zephon smirked,

"Why yes, I am the fifth born," he told her, "Why?" he asked.

"But are you really Uncie Kain's son?" she asked again. Zephon grew impatient,

"Yes," he snapped, "Why?" Mioko shook her head,

"You don't look like Uncie Kain...you're ugly."

It wasn't just Raziel who burst into a suspicious coughing fit, the surrounded Zephonim vampires had to disguise their laughter in a similar manner. To Raziel's surprise, he could see Kain chuckling, not bothering to hide it. Zephon eventually mustered a laugh,

"Sweet," he said, though not very convincingly, "Come," he said, "I will show you to your chambers, I hope you enjoy your stay here." He smiled at Mioko and she felt Raziel's hand squeeze her shoulder, protectively. She looked up at her father, he was staring at his brother as he sauntered off; there was something in that look, something that made Raziel uneasy. He would make sure Mioko was with him at all times, he knew how much Zephon hated humiliation; he felt it more than any other, human or vampire. And when he was humiliated he always got his revenge, even if it was a child.

TBC


	13. The Immaturity of Raziel

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 13 – The Immaturity of Raziel

Raziel felt Mioko's arms tighten around his leg as they wandered deeper into Zephonim. There were vampires everywhere. Raziel looked around with a frown; it seemed his brother valued quantity over quality when it came to making subjects. From the look on Kain's face he was thinking along the same lines. Zephon however looked pleased that he had more vampires than any two of his brothers.

They followed Zephon to the chambers he had prepared for them, where he announced he had prepared a tour for them when they were ready. He waited for Kain to retire before he turned to Raziel,

"What do you do with her while you are inspecting? I doubt the master allows you to take her with you?" Raziel lifted Mioko up as she reached up for him,

"I expect to leave her in capable hands, Zephon," he said, "One of yours should suffice." Zephon looked surprised for a moment, "do you really trust us that much?" he asked curiously. Raziel glared at him,

"I don't trust you or any of your brood, Zephon. I do however trust the fact that you know better than to mistreat her," with a final distasteful look at his brother, Raziel swept into the chamber with Mioko, who looked terrified at the thought of being left with a Zephonim vampire.

"Daddy, do you have to leave me?" she asked, quietly. Raziel sat down with Mioko on his lap,

"You'll be safe, no one will hurt you," he assured her. Mioko smiled up at him,

"Why not?" she asked. Raziel smirked,

"Because you've got me to look after you." Mioko frowned and shoved Chibi Kain under her father's nose,

"And Uncie Kain!" she cried, "Uncie Kain'll protect me!" Raziel looked uncomfortable and decided against giving an answer, "and I know you'll protect me, daddy," she said, affectionately, letting her head rest against his chest. Raziel smiled and stroked her head,

"But who will protect you from me?" he asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Kain stood on his balcony, overlooking the small city of Zephonim. The vampires all lived in the palace with their master, leaving only the humans to live outside in their own homes. As Zephon had made almost every human he came across into a vampire, there were only a few houses outside for the few human slaves Zephin had taken on. He was admiring the picture-esque village at his feet when he heard screams from the chamber beside him, Raziel's chamber.

"No! No!" Mioko was screaming, "Daddy, stop!" There was a loud crash as the sound of something heavy falling reverberated around Kain's chamber for a moment. Kain was slightly alarmed at the sounds of more screaming and so resolved to look in on his son. There was another loud crash followed by more screaming.

Zephon was still outside Raziel's chamber looking at the door with amusement, "Well, what do you know?" he murmured, "she's made him snap," he chuckled. He saw Kain approaching and fell back, as the master knocked politely on the door. There was no answer, the knock being met with more screams. Kain opened the door and looked in, surprised at the scene of destruction before him.

Both of the couches had been overturned, as had the only table in the room. Around the toppled furniture, Raziel was chasing Mioko around the room; he caught up with her and tackled her, bringing her down. Kain watched in a mixture of confusion and horror as his son brought his claws down on her. Mioko screamed again and laughed as her father tickled her mercilessly. She tried to escape his clutches but he refused to let her go. Eventually she gave up and just collapsed, laughing as he continued his relentless assault. She kicked him off and launching herself at the vampire she managed to pin him down and she returned the attack. To the observing vampires' surprise, Raziel burst out laughing. It appeared that the strongest and most feared of Kain's brood, the firstborn son was ticklish.

A cough from the door in Zephon's direction made Raziel and Mioko both snap their heads over to look at the door.

"My lord!" Raziel cried, scrambling to his feet, frantically. Mioko followed suit and they both stood next to each other, before the master. Raziel raised his claws and tried to flatten his severely disheveled hair. Mioko, however, seemed to wallow in the fact that she was untidy and she looked up at the vampires with her eyes tightly shut and a wide grin. Kain shook his head, turned and left. Zephon tutted and looked at his brother with disgust. Mioko frowned and poked her tongue out at the vampire, she looked up at Raziel. To her utter delight, Raziel was doing the same. Zephon snarled at the firstborn before sweeping away. Kain was still standing in the halls, waiting to see how the younger brother would react. Zephon walked past without a passing glance at the master, he didn't need to look up to know the master was laughing.

Raziel looked down on Mioko as Mioko looked up at him. They both smiled before Raziel dived back down on her and tickled her again. Mioko laughed and rolled onto his chest, tickling the firstborn back.

Kain was still chuckling, merrily as he stood, watching the scene before him. He stepped into the room, slightly and closed the door, even though it did nothing to muffle the sounds of laughing within.

TBC


	14. The Ring

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 14 – The Ring

"Raziel!" Kain shouted, loudly. Raziel bolted up in bed and fell out of it. Mioko, who had already woken by Kain's earlier calls, burst into peals of laughter as Raziel sat up on the floor. Kain frowned as Raziel scrambled to his feet and bowed to his master. "Zephon is waiting for us," Kain told him, annoyed it had taken so long to wake his son up. Raziel nodded and turned to dress,

"What about...?" he called after Kain, but Kain answered before Raziel could finish the question,

"Wyatt will watch her," he said, gesturing to Zephon's firstborn who was standing in the hall.

When it came to leaving Mioko, she attached herself to Raziel's leg and didn't let go, terrified of the Zephonim vampire. "No daddy," she begged, "daddy please." Kain looked up at Wyatt. He was the image of his master, sharing everything including the same greasy smile and the arrogant way he held himself. Wyatt gave an innocent smirk at the master and looked down on the child. Kain too rested his eyes on her, in all the time they had spent together he had only known her to be this sincere on one other occasion; when she had begged him to look after her after she'd had her nightmare. Kain gestured for them Raziel and Wyatt to leave them. Mioko clung to Kain as soon as Raziel had left, "Please don't leave me Uncie Kain," she pleaded, "I'll be good, I promise...please don't go!"

Kain knelt down beside her, "Mioko," he said, gently, "Raziel has to come with me," Mioko's expression was that of utter despair,

"Does daddy have to look after you too?" she asked. Kain shook his head,

"Not exactly," he said.

"Daddy has to protect you...but who will protect me?" she asked, pitifully. Kain took a ring off his finger and placed it in Mioko's hand.

"Do you see this?" he asked, pointing to her Razielim brooch. Mioko nodded, sadly, "This is to keep you safe..."

"Will this keep me super safe?" she asked, looking at the ring. Kain nodded, and closed her hand around it. Mioko sniffed and nodded, hugging Kain, "I love you Uncie Kain," she whispered. Kain tapped Mioko on the head and left her.

At the end of the day, Raziel and Kain returned to the firstborn's chamber. "Mioko?" Raziel called. There was no answer, Kain returned one of the overturned couches to its' original position and sat.

"Mioko?" Raziel called again. Kain shook her head, "Mioko!"

"Might I remind you, Raziel that Mioko is rarely here when we get back?" Kain sighed. This did nothing to comfort Raziel, "Before she was always with people I trusted."

"Where is she?" Zephon demanded. Wyatt shook his head,

"I don't know my lord," he said. Zephon glared at his first born.

"We need her if we are going to exploit Raziel. We need her! How did this happen?!" Zephon demanded, "You had specific orders to keep her safe and to bring her to me! What happened? Why did she run?" Zephon paused, "Did you hurt her?" Wyatt shook his head,

"I'm sorry, my lord, she was with me then I...I was hungry...so I...then she just ran off." Zephon struck his firstborn across the cheek,

"I want her found."

Raziel paced the floor, his acute hearing straining to hear any indication of his daughter. Kain sighed heavily, partly from irritation, "Go and look for her, Raziel, I'll have no peace until you do." He received a grateful look from his son before he practically ran from the room. Kain sat on his own for a moment, thanking whatever God cared to listen that Raziel and his brethren were never children.

After a while, Kain rose and left, returning to his own chamber, "Uncie Kain?" a voice whispered. Kain's eyes rolled as he looked around for the source of the voice, "under here," she called, quietly, crying silently as she did so. Kain knelt beside his bed and looked under, Mioko was cuddling Chibi Kain, hiding under the bed. She was dirty and her face was stained with tears. Kain held out his hand and helped her out. As soon as she was free from her self imposed prison, she hugged Kain and refused to let go.

"What is it child?" he asked, alarmed that she had taken to hiding in his room and was obviously distressed. She shook her head and hugged him tighter,

"You said it would protect me," she sobbed. Kain lifted her up and sat her on the bed,

"What are you talking about?" he asked, but broke off. On the side of her neck were two fresh, bleeding puncture holes.

Kain was surprised at the anger he felt rise within him as he examined her wound. There was a bruise forming around them, she had been bitten rather harshly. "Who did this?" he asked, quietly, his voice shaking with anger. Mioko shook her head, refusing to answer, "Was it Wyatt?" he asked. She nodded before looking away, quickly. Kain sighed and placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her,

"Want daddy," she murmured. Kain nodded and using the whisper summoned his son to his own chamber.

Raziel came just a few moments later, looking angry, "Mioko," he growled, seeing his daughter, "will you please stop running off, like that?" he asked, moving toward her. Kain stood and stopped his son with a look. Raziel looked back at his master; Kain shook his head and gestured for Raziel to sit with Mioko. Raziel sat opposite his daughter and stroked her hair out of her eyes,

"Mioko? Mioko, my love, what's wrong?" he asked, "Why are you..."his eyes fell on the bite marks on her neck. "Who did this to you?" he asked, but only a moment later, he asked, "Was it Wyatt?" She nodded, silently. Raziel kissed her forehead and without a word to her or his master, he swept, determinedly from the room. Mioko cried out and reached to the door, "Daddy!" she called, but Raziel didn't return. She hung her head and started crying again before she felt Kain's arm slip around her again. She fell against him, and looked back at the door, "Daddy."

Raziel's claws slashed through Wyatt's skin and the vampire fell to the floor, wounded but still alive. Wyatt tried to get up but Raziel's heavy foot landed harshly on his head, pushing him into the dirt. He forced the Zephonim's face to wipe the dirt with his face. Wyatt cried his protest as Raziel kicked him over and kneeling down, drove his fangs into his neck, as painfully and as harshly as he possibly could. After Raziel had drawn a mouthful of blood from the vampire, he rose and spat it back at him, and to end his assault, drove his claws deep into Wyatt's chest. He watched the Zephonim's eyes flicker and then close with his last breath.

"Raziel has killed my firstborn!" Zephon protested to Kain in the master's chamber, "I demand justice." Raziel stood, leaning casually against the doorway, wiping the blood off his claws. Kain was sitting, to both vampires' surprise, with his arm around Mioko. "He killed my firstborn!" Zephon repeated. Kain looked up at his son with dangerously calm eyes,

"It saved me the trouble of killing him myself," he replied. Zephon looked down, incredulously,

"But my lord..." he began to protest, but Kain cut him off as he rose to his feet and lifted Mioko to stand on the bed.

"Tell me Zephon, what is this?" he asked, lifting a golden chain from around Mioko's neck from under her shirt. Zephon flinched as he saw a ring bearing Kain's crest hanging from it. "Well?" Kain demanded.

"It's...it's your ring, my lord," Zephon muttered.

"That's right, Zephon," Kain said, sardonically as if he were talking to a child again. "Meaning that Mioko is under my protection. You should thank Raziel," Kain told his son, "He saved Wyatt from a much worse fate."

Kain watched Raziel draw the covers up over Mioko's head, then down again. She giggled softly as Raziel repeated the process until she was settled and happy. "Good night, Uncie Kain," she called. Kain smiled at her from the doorway,

"Good night, Mioko." Raziel kissed her fore head and he stroked the bandage around her neck,

"I will never let anyone hurt you again," he whispered, "I promise." Mioko smiled,

"Daddy?" she asked, "tell me a story." Kain was just turning to leave when he paused and looked back,

"Once there was a vampire. The greatest vampire of us all, his name was Kain..."

TBC


	15. The Power of Nigtmares

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 15 – The Power of Nightmares

"NO! DADDY! DADDY!"

"Wake up, Mioko!" Mioko bolted back to reality and melted instantly into the comforting arms that were offered to her. Raziel held his child close as she woke, screaming from her nightmares yet again. "Was it Wyatt?" he asked, quietly. She nodded against his chest. He sighed and rested a hand on the top of her dark hair, "Mioko, my love, Wyatt will never hurt you again...no one will ever hurt you again." She nodded, sadly but was still trembling.

She looked around. This wasn't Zephonim; they were riding again. Mioko frowned and looked up at her father, "Where are we?" she asked. Raziel stroked her hair out of her face,

"We're going to see Melchiah," he told her, "You looked so peaceful, we didn't want to wake you." Kain looked over at his son. They hadn't wanted to wake her because she had spent most of the night, waking, screaming from nightmares. Raziel had received even less sleep, staying awake in case she rose again. His eyes were heavy and his face was racked with the need for sleep.

"Are you tired, daddy?" Mioko asked, curiously. Raziel yawned as he nodded. Mioko gave a mischievous grin and jumped onto Kain's horse, much to the annoyance of the master. "Now you can go to sleep," she smiled, "Uncie Kain will look after me," she said, nestling herself against the vampire. He looked down at her with a bemused expression. He knew there was no point arguing with her, despite him being the most terrifying vampire in Nosgoth, he knew that in a battle between them she would inevitably win...as she always did.

Raziel gave Kain an apologetic look, but Kain dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Uncie Kain?" Mioko asked. Kain rolled his eyes and looked down on her, "Are you married?" Raziel's head shot up to look at them,

"Mioko!" he snapped, shaking his head behind his master's back, silently begging her to shut up. Kain frowned,

"No," he told her, then knowing he'd probably regret asking, "Why?"

"Who's daddy's mummy?" she asked. Raziel let his head drop forward onto his horse, losing the will to live. Unfortunately the horse was so soft and comfortable, and Raziel was so tired, he fell asleep, and so couldn't save his master from the inquisitive child.

"Daddy doesn't have a mummy," Kain said, "Vampires don't have...mummies." Mioko frowned and shrugged,

"Did you ever have a mummy, Uncie Kain?" she asked Kain hesitated, before he continued. No one had ever asked him about his past, no one except Raziel all those years ago when he was newly sired. Only Raziel knew that Kain had once been human and he had never told a soul. "Yes." Kain said, after much deliberation, "I had a mother once."

"Do you still talk to your mummy?" she asked, innocently. Kain shook his head,

"My mother died years ago," he told her. She looked sad for a moment and turning on the horse, wrapped her arms around him,

"I'm sorry Uncie Kain," she said, "I didn't mean to make you sad." Kain laughed, quietly,

"You didn't make me sad," Kain assured her. She sighed,

"My mummy's dead too," she said, sadly. Then her face broke into a grin, "but if she were still alive then I wouldn't have daddy and Uncie Kain, would I?" she hugged Kain tighter, happily. The happy scene was interrupted by a loud thud. Raziel's horse broke into a run, riding past them without Raziel. Kain and Mioko both looked back. As he had been sleeping Raziel had fallen off the horse and hadn't even woken up when he hit the ground. Mioko burst into laughter, but stopped abruptly as she seemed to realize something,

"Daddy's horse ran away." Kain got off his horse and shook his son back to reality. Raziel looked around, wildly as he was brought back from his heavy slumber. "What happened?" he asked. Kain stood back and folded his arms, waiting for his son to realize just what had happened to him. Raziel stood up and looking around, confused as he scanned the wasteland they were traversing. He took a sharp breath as if he was about to speak, but no sound came out.

"You fell off your horse, Raziel!" Kain told him, after waiting far too long for his son to realize the truth. Raziel looked at his master disbelievingly, but soon realized that this master spoke truly. Kain shook his head in utter disbelief and got back on his horse. Mioko was laughing hysterically,

"What's daddy going to do now?" she asked, Kain. Kain looked back at his son who was still looking around with a confused expression,

"Walk."

TBC


	16. Monsters

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 16 – Monsters

Melchiah was waiting for his master and brother at the main gates of Melchium. In the distance he could see his master's horse, riding toward them with the figure of Raziel walking...staggering beside him.

"Welcome my lord," he said, giving a low bow. Kain got off his horse and took Mioko with him, "and you must be Mioko," Melchiah asked, smiling. Mioko looked up at the vampire. His skin was scarred and stitched together, making it horribly disfigured. She let out a small scream and hid behind Kain, holding Chibi Kain up to protect her.

Melchiah looked devastated for a moment before he looked back at Kain, "It is still early my lord, would you like to take the tour now?" Kain looked up at the sky and when he was satisfied that they would have adequate time to survey his youngest son's clan, he nodded.

Mioko had her eyes fixed, cautiously on Melchiah as she backed away from Kain and stood behind her father, who was looking utterly exhausted. Kain called for Melchiah to summon a trustworthy vampire to look after the child while they toured the clan.

Raziel knelt beside Mioko as Melchiah's firstborn stepped forward. "My love," he whispered, "You have to go with Aron," he whispered, gesturing up to the Melchium first born, "Aron'll look after you." Mioko looked up at Aron. He was taller than his master but just as disfigured. She shook her head and hugged her father, "Don't leave me with them," she pleaded. Kain tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to him, "Go with Aron, Mioko," he told her, "Remember, no one will hurt you, not again." She looked defeated and reluctantly went with the Melchium firstborn, knowing that her father and Kain would eventually force her to go anyway.

Aron took her up to the chamber they had prepared for her and her father. She sat on the table and looked around, happily. It reminded her of the room she had at home, "Azrael," she murmured, innocently, remembering the firstborn and how she hadn't seen him for weeks. With renewed confidence she looked up at Aron, "Paper," she demanded. Aron frowned and looked taken aback, "I want paper!" she repeated. Aron shook his head,

"My lady..."

"I want paper now!" she screamed. Aron rushed from the room, "and crayons!" she called after him.

Obediently Aron found the tools she required in one of the human's houses. He set the items on the table in front of her and stood back patiently. She stared up at him, "Out!" she cried. The vampire again was surprised; he had heard from the Rahabim messenger that Mioko was a sweet, adorable child who loved everyone. This was certainly not the same child, "Out!" she shouted again, "or Chibi Kain will bite you and throw you to the abyss!"

Aron jumped and chose to keep an eye on the child by sitting outside and watching her through a crack in the door. Mioko bent over the paper and was about to start drawing when she rose, moved to the door and slammed the door shut in the Melchium's face.

Raziel and Kain returned to their chambers. They both stopped when they saw Aron leaning against the wall opposite the door, staring at it, unmoving. "Where is Mioko?" Raziel demanded. To answer his question Aron opened the door a crack and the air was filled with screams from inside,

"Out! Get Out!" Raziel and Kain both turned curious eyes on the vampire.

"She asked for paper and crayons then told me that if I didn't get out, Chibi Kain will bite me and throw me to the abyss." Raziel and Kain exchanged amused glances before they both laughed. Aron bowed himself from them and left, relieved that he no longer had to watch the door as he hours passed. Raziel knocked the door politely and to their surprise, Mioko answered it, looking up at them.

"I'm done," she smiled, hiding a piece of paper behind her back. Raziel nodded, gratefully and staggering into the room, fell asleep on the bed. Kain sighed and looked down on Mioko,

"He's very tired," he told her. Mioko shrugged, but called out as Kain said his good nights and turned to leave. She thrust the paper into his hands. Kain frowned, but he chuckled as he looked at the picture she had drawn.

Kain and Mioko were sitting on a horse, with an extremely large Chibi Kain, riding back to Razielim. Azrael was sitting on top of the Razielim palace to greet them. The brethren were in the distance all smiling and waving goodbye to Kain, except Zephon who had been drawn with a strange dark squiggle over his face. Kain scanned the picture for a sign of Raziel and saw him, behind his horse, on the floor with a string of z's floating from his dark head.

"Do you like it?" Mioko asked, nervously. Kain nodded and kneeling down gave her a hug. She grinned at him as they broke apart and he got up to leave, again.

"Mioko?" he called, softly as she started to close the door. She stopped and looked up at him, "Than you," he said, leaning over her and planting a kiss on the top of her head, "Good night."

"Good night, Uncie Kain."

TBC


	17. The Sanctuary of the Clans

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 17 – The Sanctuary of the Clans

Raziel woke up and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Mioko was sitting with Kain on his horse; Raziel was sleeping upon his own horse. "Daddy?" she asked, "Why are you sleeping all the time?" Mioko asked, curiously. Raziel and Kain both shrugged in unison. Mioko sighed, "You can't blame me this time," she told him, "I was a good girl, last night. I slept _all_ night, didn't I, Uncie Kain?" Raziel looked up at her, laughing,

"I'm not going to blame you," he told her. Mioko smiled, triumphantly,

"See, Uncie Kain, daddy's not all that bad." Raziel looked confused as Mioko and Kain both chuckled to themselves. "Where are we going?" Mioko asked.

"The same place we were going when you asked me the last time and the time before that," Kain muttered, irritated. Mioko sighed and whined,

"But you didn't _tell_ me! You keep saying it's a surprise!" Kain chuckled,

"And so it is," he told her. Mioko folded her arms, angrily and screwed her features together, pouting. Kain nudged her, but she refused to be cheered up. Kain nuzzled her again and letting a single claw tickle the nape of her neck, he forced her to laugh. She giggled and was about to tickle Kain back when she saw a majestic building coming into view.

"Wow!" she breathed. The building was truly more magnificent than any she had seen thus far. All of the clan banners were billowing in the morning wind, radiant with colour, with Kain's own banner taking precedent in the center, "Where are we?" she asked. The horses were greeted by two female humans who gave low curtsies to their master.

"Mioko," Kain said, lifting her off the horse, "This is where I live." Mioko looked up in awe at the building. She looked back at her father, almost pleadingly. He smiled and nodded,

"Go on," he sighed. She let out a small squeal and ran in to explore the building. Kain and Raziel walked in after her, though she had already vanished. Raziel yawned and stumbled as they walked through the magnificent, marble halls.

"What is it, Raziel?" Kain asked, concerned that his son had suddenly become unusually tired.

"Nothing, my lord," Raziel muttered, "When I get home, I shall be sure to have an extremely long night's sleep." Kain nodded, satisfied.

"When are you returning?" he inquired. Raziel sighed,

"We should be leaving soon; I have left Azrael in charge for long enough, he will be wanting me to relieve him." Kain nodded again as they entered the main hallway where Raziel's chamber was, near Kain's.

"I will be summoning council in a month or so," Kain informed him, "and..."

"Daddy! Daddy, look!" Mioko shouted. One of the human slaves had shown Mioko to her room, it was more luxurious than any other she had stayed in on their travels. She was bouncing up and down on the bed, calling for Raziel. Raziel turned back to Kain who gestured for him to go to his daughter. Raziel smiled, gratefully and left his master.

Kain walked down the hall and through a pair of lavish doors with intricate golden patterns into his own private chambers. He went into the front chamber and lay back on one of the reclining couches, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and was letting himself relax totally when he heard an ear splitting scream. Mioko was screaming, but it wasn't the playful screams he usually heard from her, she was in distress. The master vampire hurried back to his son's chamber.

Inside, Raziel was sprawled on the floor while Mioko was shaking him, screaming for him to wake up. Kain went in, prizing Mioko away from Raziel and rolling his son over to examine him. Mioko was sobbing into Kain's arm, "Daddy won't wake up. Daddy was shouting, he said it hurt and then he...daddy's dead!" she shrieked.

"Mioko," Kain said, "he's not dead." Mioko sobbed louder,

"Daddy's dead!"

"Mioko!" Kain shouted, "He's not dead!" Mioko stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"He's not?" she asked, curiously. Kain shook his head and looked down on his son's frozen features,

"He's in the state of change," he told her. She gave an 'oh' of realization and hugged Kain's arm. "I'll have him moved," he said, trying to get up, "we'll send you back to Razielim." She looked up terrified,

"No!" she begged, "No, please, I want to stay with you!" Kain wrenched his arm from her grasp,

"That's just not possible," he said, "You will go back to Razielim, Azrael will look after you."

"No!" she cried. Kain got to the door when she shouted, "You told me you'd protect me! You said you'd look after me!" Kain stopped and looked back at her. She ran forward and hugged his leg, "Please Uncie Kain?" she begged, "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"He'll be asleep for about two or three months," Kain told her. She looked up at him, wide eyed and innocent,

"I love you?"

TBC


	18. Ariel

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 18 - Ariel

Kain woke and found himself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes. He jumped, he hadn't sensed Mioko moving in the night, and certainly not climbing onto his stomach watching him sleep.

"Mioko!" he growled, "I have told you not to do that!" She giggled and rolled off the master vampire,

"I'm sorry, Uncie Kain," she muttered, "Can I have breakfast?" she asked, suddenly. Kain frowned at her. Raziel had been sleeping for the better part of a month now and Kain was beginning to realize just why Azrael hated babysitting so much.

"You know where the kitchen is," Kain told her, pulling the covers over him and attempted to fall back into his slumber. Mioko cried out and started hitting the vampire's back,

"Uncie Kain!" she called, trying to get the vampire to pay her some attention, "I'm hungry!" she shouted. Kain sighed and inevitably gave in,

"Alright!" he groaned.

"Yay!" Mioko shouted and she started jumping up and down on the bed while Kain went to the side chamber to dress.

Mioko followed behind him with Chibi Kain as Kain strode through the sanctuary halls. She had to break into a run every now and then to catch up with the master vampire. Kain held the door open for her as they went into the room that had become their dining room. Mioko climbed up in her chair as Kain left her, returning with her food. He placed a bowl of chopped fruit in front of her, she wrinkled her nose. Kain groaned as she looked down on the bowl, "Ewww," she moaned, Kain went through the same trauma every morning. Raziel had fed Mioko fruit every morning and with Raziel she was more than willing to eat it, with Kain it was a very different story.

Kain grabbed her wrist as she tried to make her escape, trying to slide from her chair. She writhed in his grasp but gave up when he started force feeding the fruit into her, holding the back of her head in place. She sat, pouting as Kain pushed piece after piece of fruit through her tightly closed lips. He waited for a moment for her to swallow; instead she opened her lips slightly and let the juices dribble down her chin.

"Mioko!" Kain snapped, sternly. Mioko wiped her chin and relented as Kain forced more fruit into her mouth.

"When's daddy waking up?" Mioko asked, after swallowing another mouthful of fruit. Kain shook his head,

"I don't know." Mioko looked sad for a moment, hanging her head,

"Can I see daddy?" she asked. Kain shook his head,

"No," he sighed, watching the child's heart break, "I'm afraid you can't, I'm sorry." Mioko sniffed and nodded,

"Oh...alright," she sighed, she ate some more fruit without the help of Kain and then she slipped from the chair, walking slowly and sadly to the door, with Chibi Kain hanging limply by one arm. Kain left the fruit bowl and went back to his chamber.

He remained there for a while, he didn't know where Mioko was and it didn't really matter. Here, Mioko was safe enough. Kain lived among his human slaves with few of his son's vampire slaves. There weren't enough vampires to hurt her, but after a while he grew curious s to her whereabouts and rising he went in search of the child.

He was walking past the throne room when he paused, hearing the child's voice. He sighed, almost happily. She was sitting on his throne, talking to Chibi Kain,

"You're mean!" she snapped, "I love Uncie Kain!" He looked in on her, and to his surprise and mild horror, the spirit of Ariel; the murdered balance guardian, was floating to the side of the pillar, talking to the child. How was it possible that Mioko could see her?

Kain swept into the chamber, "If it weren't for Kain, I wouldn't be damned to haunt these pillars, I wouldn't be..." Mioko was listening intently, but not to Ariel, to Chibi Kain,

"Chibi Kain wants to know why you don't shut up," she asked Ariel, frowning at the spectre. For the first time in years Kain watched as the child beat her into silence, something Kain had never succeeded in doing. "Why don't you leave Uncie Kain alone?" she demanded, "Uncie Kain's not a meanie, you are!"

"Mioko," Kain said, gently, alerting the pair to his presence. Ariel glared at the vampire before fading into the balance pillar.

"Uncie Kain, don't listen to the mean woman, it's not your fault..." she broke off as Kain reclined on his throne allowing Mioko to clamber up onto his lap.

"You saw Ariel?" he asked, curiously. Mioko looked back at the space where Ariel had been floating just a few short moments ago,

"Was her name Ariel?" Mioko asked, paying more attention to Chibi Kain than the real Kain. "She's mean...and she talks too much." Kain chuckled and nodded in agreement, still bewildered that she could see the dead guardian. She sat back in his arms and hugged Chibi Kain, "is Ariel related to Melchiah?" she asked. Kain looked down on her eyebrows raised, "her face is falling apart...just like Melchiah," she said, rocking Chibi Kain back and fore. Kain glanced up at the overhead pillar that supported his throne, hoping the spectre could hear the child's unintentional insults.

"My lord," a Razielim vampire called, entering the throne room. Kain got up and went to the vampire, speaking to him quietly so Mioko couldn't hear. She wasn't paying much attention to them anyway, far more interested in Chibi Kain's tunic and straightening it.

"Mioko?" Kain called. Mioko looked up, and tottered over to the vampires, "There's someone out there to see you," Kain nodded to the door. Mioko's face brightened,

"Daddy?" she squealed, "Daddy! Daddy!" she ran through the doors, still crying out, happily for her daddy, "Daddy, daddy, daddy...Rahab!"

TBC


	19. The Brethren

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 19 – The Brethren

"Rahab!" Mioko squealed happily, throwing herself into the fourth born's arms. Rahab smiled and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. Kain watched from the doorway to the throne room, he was trying to determine which of the two was happier. Mioko hugged Rahab and he let her climb up onto his shoulder, "Missed you!" she said, sincerely. Rahab smirked and looked up at her,

"I missed you too," he told her. Mioko smiled and looked up at Kain, thoroughly content with sitting on the fourth born's shoulder. Rahab slipped Mioko off his shoulder and placed her on the floor. He whispered for her to wait for him while he approached his master,

"My lord," Rahab, began uncertainly, "May I...look after her for a while?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. Kain stopped himself from smiling and nodded. He turned back into his throne room and closed the door, falling against them when they had slammed shut; at last he was free.

"Where's Raziel?" Rahab asked, curiously as he carried the child down to the entrance hall.

"Daddy's sleeping," she sighed, "I miss daddy," she added. Rahab let out an 'ah' of realization, he'd been wondering where his brother was and why Mioko was here alone. "Where are we going?" Mioko asked, curiously.

"I thought you might like to see the brethren arrive," he told her, "Kain called us all to council."

"What's council?" she asked. Rahab paused,

"It's where my brothers and I discuss clan matters with Kain," he said. Mioko frowned,

"Sounds boring," she whined, "will I have to go?" Rahab laughed, trying to imagine his master's and his brothers' reaction if the child was invited to sit in on council. He shook his head,

"I don't think so," he said, then agreed with her, "it's only boring when Turel starts talking, he goes on and on and on," he groaned, realizing that soon he would have to put up with his brother's endless speeches.

"I hate Turel," Mioko growled. Rahab looked up at her, surprised at her sudden aggressive tone, "he hit me," she said. Rahab took her off his shoulder and carried her in his arms,

"When?" he demanded. Mioko shrugged,

"It was ages ago...that was when I met daddy." Rahab frowned, then noticed two scars on the side of Mioko's neck.

"Did he bite you as well?" Rahab asked, tracing her scar with a finger, though he didn't recall seeing the marks there before. Mioko shook her head,

"No...Wyatt did that." Rahab looked down, quickly and angrily,

"Wyatt?!" he snapped, "Zephon's first born?" Mioko nodded,

"It's alright, daddy killed him." Rahab looked down on her, triumphant,

"I'm glad. It saved me the trouble of killing him myself," he broke off when he saw Mioko laughing, loudly,

"That's what Uncie Kain said." Rahab froze for a moment, trying to imagine his master being caring towards the child. He didn't think Kain would be sympathetic or especially loving towards her but then, if Raziel was in the state of change and Mioko was still in the sanctuary, Kain must care for her, a little.

They arrived in the entrance hall where another vampire was waiting for them.

"Dumah!" Mioko shouted, leaping from Rahab's arms and running towards the third born. Dumah knelt down and let her run into his arms with such force he was knocked backwards.

"Ow," he groaned as his head bounced off the floor. Mioko laughed and started jumping on the third born's stomach,

"Hi!" she smiled. Dumah sat up, quickly, catapulting her off his stomach, Rahab stepped forward and caught her.

"Sorry," Dumah apologized quickly to the child. Mioko just laughed and pressed herself against the vampire's chest,

"Dumah," she smiled, warmly. With Rahab's help, Dumah managed to rise with minimal injury to the child.

"How do you always arrive here before me?" Dumah demanded, seeing the fourth born, the first of Kain's lieutenants to arrive. Rahab shrugged,

"I leave earlier?" he suggested. Mioko stood in the main doorway and looked out,

"Who else is coming?" she asked. Rahab counted his brothers off his fingers,

"Turel, Zephon, Melchiah and I assume Azrael for Razielim." Mioko smled and started jumping up and down,

"Yay! Azrael!" she squealed.

"Maybe you'll be going home with him?" Dumah thought aloud. Mioko stopped dancing and glared at the third born as if he were stupid,

"What?" she cried, "leave Uncie Kain all alone? If I go who'll keep Uncie Kain company?" she asked. Rahab and Dumah exchanged bemused glances, "I have to look after Uncie Kain," she said. Rahab and Dumah struggled to contain their laughter, knowing that their master could be lurking around any corner.

"Here comes Azrael," Dumah announced, as Azrael entered the hall.

"AZRAEL!" Mioko screamed, lunging at the vampire and knocking him off balance, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Argh!" Azrael let out a small yell as she showered his face with kisses,

"I missed you, Azzy!" she cried, kissing him again. Rahab and Dumah glanced at eachother, _'Azzy?'_

"Get off me," Azrael said, shielding his face from her affectionate onslaught, "Mioko!" he shouted, "Get off!"

Mioko obediently backed off and let the vampire rise to his feet. He ignored the child and gave a short bow of his head to his elders, "Lord Dumah, lord Rahab," he said, humbly. Dumah and Rahab returned the courtesy with greetings.

"Ow!" Azrael cursed as Mioko kicked his ankle, aggressively,

"You didn't say hello," she said, putting on her pouting face. Azrael looked down on her in disbelief,

"By Kain!" he shouted, "how does he put up with you, how?! I've only been here two minutes and you've already driven me mad!"

"Aww," Rahab said, putting his hands on Mioko's shoulders, "I think she's lovely."

"Lovely?" Azrael shouted, disbelievingly, "_That?_ She's a demon! I swear she's a demon!"

"I don't think Azrael likes you, darling," Rahab gave a fake sigh of sadness. Mioko shrugged and poked her tongue out at Azrael. Azrael looked from Dumah to Rahab and with a frustrated yell, swept from the chamber, leaving the two vampires laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," came the greasy voice of Zephon. Dumah and Rahab stopped laughing abruptly and wrinkled their noses at the sight of their younger brother,

"Oh it's _you_," Dumah snarled. Rahab stepped in front of Dumah lest he had to prevent the warrior from attacking the fifth born.

"Yes," Zephon said, calmly, "me."

"I'm surprised you have the gall to show yourself, _brother_," Dumah scorned, "rest assured when I have spoken with the master, you will know to keep your brood away from my borders." Zephon continued to stare calmly at his elder,

"and what makes you think the master will be favourable to your suggestions?"

"because Uncie Kain's still mad at you for letting Wyatt biting me," Mioko said from the ground. All three vampires dropped their eyes to look at her as she stared up, defiantly at Zephon. Zephon's lips curled into a snarl when he saw her, making Dumah and Rahab immediately move to protect her.

Zephon cast his eyes between his brothers before deciding against confrontation and leaving them. Dumah and Rahab kept a steel stare on their brother, making sure he left before they turned to back to eachother.

"He's getting too cocky," Dumah growled. Rahab looked down the hall Zephon had just crossed and shook his head,

"No...he's just the same as always," he sighed.

"I hate him!" Mioko shouted. Dumah laughed and sat beside the child,

"Don't worry darling, so do I."

"Can't say I especially like him either," Rahab sighed, sitting on the other side of Mioko.

When Turel arrived, he said nothing, just kept his eyes fixed, suspiciously on the row of vampire-child-vampire sitting against the far wall. They said nothing either, just stared at him, wide eyed, trying to freak the second born out. It worked and his steps quickened as he made haste to leave the hall.

Melchiah, was as always the last to arrive, "Mioko," he said, gently when he saw the child, "hello my dear." Mioko flattened herself against the wall as far as she could go. Melchiah hung his head and tried to conceal his upset from his brothers, when Mioko whispered something into Dumah's ear,

"No darling," he whispered back, "he's not evil...he's just ugly."

Melchiah left them rather quickly considering he had originally seemed so happy to see them.

"Well that's everyone," Rahab announced, "What shall we do now?"

Dumah, Rahab and Mioko exchanged mischievous glances,

"Play?"

TBC


	20. Playtime

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 20 – Playtime

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"RAHAB!" Kain thundered. Rahab stopped abruptly, Dumah however, came sprinting round the corner and crashed straight into the fourth born. Rahab, Dumah and Mioko all fell to the floor in a heap. Rahab and Dumah looked up as the master strode, angrily towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Rahab and Dumah looked uncomfortable as they tried to untangle themselves from each other and the child.

"We're playing, Uncie Kain," Mioo said, happily. Kain looked down on her, "I sit on Rahab's shoulders and Dumah has to catch us...do you want to play?"

"The sanctuary of the clans is not for _playing_," he spat, glaring at his sons. Rahab and Dumah hung their heads and muttered apologies, "Do not disturb me again," he warned. The vampires and Mioko watched Kain retreat back into his chambers before a wide grin spread over their faces.

"Swap?" Rahab suggested. Mioko laughed and climbed up onto Dumah's shoulders. She had just balanced herself when Dumah took off at a sprint. Rahab waited for a moment before sprinting after them, though somewhat quieter as they passed the master's chamber.

"So you have had the pleasure of meeting the _lovely_ Mioko?" Turel asked his brother, Zephon. Zephon snarled at the mention of her name,

"Yes," he hissed, "Wyatt is dead because of her." Turel chuckled,

"I heard there was a disagreement." Zephon glared at his brother,

"First Raziel, then Kain..." he growled under his breath, "and we can't touch..."

"NO!" Dumah came skidding around the corner as Rahab reached out and tapped his shoulder,

"Tag!" Rahab laughed loudly. Mioko jumped into Rahab's arms as he ran past his siblings closely followed by Dumah. Zephon and Turel watched his brothers vanish down the hall and then turned to eachother,

"Did...did that just happen?" Turel asked, confused. Zephon nodded mutely, his lips slightly parted in surprise, "Now Dumah and Rahab have fallen for her...it'll be Melchiah next." Zephon sighed, almost happily,

"Ah yes...poor Melchiah, he's having more trouble with that settlement to the North. The humans are attacking and liberating the slaves. He's running short I believe."

"Well he's not having any of my slaves," Turel said, firmly, "Look what happened last time I gave one of mine away," he added, looking down the hall where Mioko had passed. Zephon laughed,

"I heard Raziel took her from you, there was no giving involved," he smirked. Turel glared at Zephon and swept past him,

"Turel?!" Dumah shouted. Turel had stepped into their path causing Dumah and Mioko to crash into him, knocking all of them to the floor. Rahab managed to skid to a halt behind them and he helped Dumah to his feet. Mioko, who had landed on Turel's chest was laughing, loudly.

"Get off me!" Turel snapped, pushing Mioko off his torso. In an instant Dumah's hand was grasped harshly around Turel's neck, pinning him to the floor, as Turel struggled to breathe.

"Don't touch her," he hissed, his fangs bared in a feral snarl. Mioko stood up and walked, slowly toward the vampire. She tapped Dumah's shoulder lightly,

"Tag!" she laughed, taking off down the hall. Dumah looked after her in disbelief, then he laughed and all thoughts of his brother forgotten; he released Turel and chased after her.

Turel got up, sending a deadly look after his brothers, "You know something?" he asked his brother, "I would do anything to get that bitch out of Nosgoth...I'd love to see the look on Raziel's face too," he added, menacingly. Zephon smirked,

"Now you know how I feel."

Mioko was running from the third and fourth born as they tried to catch her. With their improved speed they could have caught the child easily...but where was the fun in that? As she rounded a corner, she forced herself to stop abruptly as a vampire blocked her path.

"Hello Mioko," Melchiah said, gently, kneeling down to her, "What are you doing?" Dumah and Rahab appeared behind her and tried to stop but not fall at the same time.

"We're playing," Dumah said, childishly innocently. Melchiah's face brightened,

"Can..."

"Run away!" Mioko cried, turning around and running from the last of Kain's children. Dumah and Rahab shrugged at their sibling, before turning and running after her. Melchiah hung his head and slowly, trudged back to his chambers, alone.

TBC


	21. Council

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 21 – Council

Mioko sat with Rahab and Dumah in one of the feeding chambers. The two vampires, thoroughly exhausted from their day of play, found the intense desire to feed but no desire to leave the child on her own. So Mioko had followed them to the chamber and now she was watching them, intently as they approached their chained victims. Dumah opened his mouth and revealed his gleaming white fangs, about to bite down on the exposed part of his meal's neck. He closed his eyes and leant forward, but his teeth bit down on mid air as Rahab held him back. Dumah opened his eyes and looked up, questioningly at his brother. Rahab used his eyes to glance at the child in the corner.

Mioko was looking up at them, innocently wide-eyed and smiling. Dumah sighed and moved to stand beside the child,

"Are you sure you want to see this, darling?" he asked. Mioko smiled and nodded,

"Daddy kills people in front of me all the time," she told them. Dumah smiled, put at ease from the girl's words and he moved back to drain the victim. Rahab, however was not assured and waited for Dumah to remove the girl from the room before he drained his own meal.

"What are we going to do now?" Mioko asked, excitedly. Dumah glanced out of the window,

"Isn't it way past your bedtime?" he asked. Mioko glared at him, indignant,

"No!" she snapped.

"_Dumah?"_ Dumah jumped and looked around wildly, frantically searching for the source of his master's voice.

"_My lord?"_ Dumah thought back, realizing that Kain was using the whisper, _"Uh..."_

"_Would you mind telling me why you are so late?"_ Kain asked calmly.

"_Oh sh...the council_," Dumah thought, his face falling.

"_That's right, the council,"_ Dumah flinched, he hadn't meant to send his thoughts as part of the whisper.

"_My lord, we'll be right there!"_ he said, looking up at Rahab who had just joined them, curious to his brother's desperate look. Rahab waited patiently for Dumah to calm down,

"We're late," Dumah said, simply. He watched as the aqua tone of Rahab's skin run out into a kind of grey colour,

"The council!" Rahab gasped. Dumah and Rahab both set off, not realizing that Mioko was following them closely behind.

Dumah and Rahab swept hastily into the council room. All the brothers had taken their seats around the square table reflecting their status. Dumah sank into his seat beside Azrael who was taking Raziel's place as Rahab sat in the chair directly opposite his brother.

Kain said nothing but chose instead, to lean back in his chair, surveying his sons as they stumbled in, hanging their heads in shame.

"Now to business," Kain said, "Azrael..."

"My lord, I must protest," Zephon said, suddenly. Kain looked down, irritated he'd been interrupted. "There is a child under the table," Zephon explained calmly.

Kain pushed his chair back and glanced under the table. Mioko smiled up at him and when he opened his mouth to protest, she climbed up onto his lap and sat, patiently and quietly observing the brethren. Kain sat back with Mioko on his lap and looked over at Azrael,

"As I was saying," he continued. Turel, Zephon and Azrael were obviously outraged that the child had been allowed to sit in the council. "Azrael, how fares Razielim?"

"Fine, my lord," Azrael said, trying to think of something to say, "We are awaiting the return of Raziel." Kain nodded in approval and turned to his second born. Turel shook his head and passed the gaze onto Dumah.

They had been discussing Dumah's problem with Zephon when Mioko shouted at the fifth born, "Leave Dumah alone!" The vampires all snapped their gaze to look at the child. She was glaring at Zephon,

"Uncie Kain!" she beseeched, "Tell him to leave Dumah alone!" Dumah, Rahab and Melchiah were trying to contain their laughs, Turel and Zephon were disbelieving whereas Azrael was just staring at her, strangely. Kain, to everyone's surprise was wearing a similar expression to Rahab and Dumah's. "Uncie Kain!" Mioko said loudly, "Tell..."

"Leave Dumah alone, Zephon," Kain said calmly. There was a snort of laughter from all the vampires (except Zephon) and Zephon, totally humiliated rose and left the chamber. Nobody seemed to notice, they were too busy trying to hide their laughter from Kain. There was no need; even the master vampire was chuckling to himself. There was no further business with the exception of Melchiah's problems with the human rebels, and so it was recorded as the shortest council ever.

"Mioko, bed," Kain commanded as the brethren made to leave. Mioko sighed and clutching Chibi Kain to her chest, snuggled against Kain,

"Want Azzy to take me," she said. Kain shrugged and gestured for a torn Azrael to take her. As Azrael stepped forward, Rahab and Dumah said their good nights to the child, planting a small kiss on her cheek. Melchiah also lingered to bid his good night to the girl, but Mioko drew back and jumped into Azrael's arms.

Azrael groaned and gave a sympathetic look to the youngest of his lords.

"Why don't you like Melchiah?" Azrael asked, curiously after they had left the chamber. Mioko looked up at him though he was stupid.

"Because he looks like a monster," she said, obviously. Azrael shrugged and knew better than to debate the issue with the child. They were just rounding a corner into one of the larger connecting halls when they were instantly surrounded by a small band of armed Turelim vampires.

"Let us pass," Azrael said, calmly. The Turelim didn't answer, Mioko clung to Azrael's leg, recognising some of them as those who beat her when she was a mere blood slave. Azrael drew his sword, part of his official uniform he'd donned for the council. He knelt down and prized Mioko from his leg as the Turelim closed in on them.

TBC


	22. Raziel's Return

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 22 – Raziel's Return

"Mioko...Mioko? MIOKO!" Kain shouted, trying desperately to resist the urge to slap the hysterical child (and almost failing). Mioko had been screaming for the past hour or so since the attack from the Turelim had began...and ended.

Mioko stopped screaming, but continued to sob. Rahab was sitting beside the child with his arm around her, Kain was kneeling in front of her and both were trying to console her.

"Azzy's dead!" she screamed, looking over at the bed where Azrael was lying in a bloodied heap.

"I'm not dead!" Azrael protested from the bed. A female vampire was tending his wounds, cleaning him up while Melchiah drank from a goblet, healing his own wounds. Azrael's main chamber was extremely crowded in the aftermath of the assassination attempt.

"Y'know if Melchiah hadn't turned up then you probably would be dead by now," the female said to Azrael, and then glancing over at Mioko muttered, "and she would too."

Mioko started wailing again,

"Thank you, Meg," Kain growled, as Mioko became hysterical once more. The female winced and turned away,

"Sorry," she whispered. She stood up and looked down on Azrael, "Nothing more I can do for him," she winked at Mioko and left. Kain gestured for Rahab and Melchiah to leave them, which they did reluctantly. Rahab gave Mioko one last comforting squeeze and followed Melchiah out.

Mioko stopped crying and went over to Azrael, jumping up next to the healing vampire. "I'm sorry Azzy," she whimpered. Azrael winced and sat up,

"Third assassination attempt this year...I'm doing well," he wheezed. Mioko rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him,

"Thank you Azzy," she said, shrilly, "You saved my life!"

"Actually it was Melchiah who saved your life and I was _not_ trying to save _your_ life, I was trying to save _mine_," Azrael added." Kain chuckled, and seemed to mutter a sarcastic, 'Of course,' under his breath. He picked up Mioko and took her away from Azrael to her own chamber. She scrambled onto her bed and buried herself in Chibi Kain's body.

The real Kain prized her away and tried to comfort her, "Mioko?" he asked, "Are you alright?" She shook her head,

"The nasty men attacked me...Azzy was bleeding..." she broke off and melted against Kain, trying not to become hysterical again. There was a knock at the door, as it opened Kain glared up at the intruder, irritated they had been interrupted.

"Daddy!" Mioko screamed, happily, bolting from Kain and leaping into her father's arms. Raziel buried his face into her hair, smiling as Kain rose to his feet to greet his son.

"I missed you, daddy!" she cried. Raziel said nothing, of course he couldn't say he'd missed her, he had been asleep for almost two months with obviously no concept of time.

Kain scanned his son and his eyes feel on his son's feet which had become cloven like his own. Raziel held Mioko out,

"I..." he broke off and his smile faded immediately as he saw the numerous cuts on her body. Raziel looked up at Kain, demanding explanation; Kain shook his head and placing a hand on his shoulder murmured for him to wait. Raziel put Mioko to bed and she fell asleep almost immediately, huddling Chibi Kain, with a smile on her face.

Raziel turned to Kain the second her eyes had closed, "What happened?" he demanded.

"A group of Turelim vampires tried to assassinate Azrael, Mioko was with him. Melchiah saved her." Kain told him.

"Right," Raziel muttered, turning and sweeping from the room, past Rahab who was standing in the open doorway,

"Uh...would you like me to summon Turel, my lord?" he asked, his eyes flickering at the sleeping Mioko. Kain shook his head,

"No, I don't think that will be necessary now Rahab."

"You bastard! You used my fledglings!" Turel snarled, holding Zephon against the wall by his throat. Zephon stared down at his elder, calmly,

"This isn't the first time that your fledglings have tried to eliminate Azrael," he said, "what makes you think I have something to do with this?"

"Because after the last attempt, Raziel made it quite clear that I was to keep my clan under control," Turel growled, his grip tightening around the younger sibling's throat, "You have crossed the line, Zephon..."

"I agree," Turel spun around quickly, dropping Zephon in the process. Raziel was standing behind him, his golden eyes blazing with fury. He placed a hand on Turel's shoulder and moved him aside, taking a step towards Zephon who was cowering on the floor. In a swift movement Raziel's sword was unsheathed and its tip a whisper away from Zephon's face. Raziel snarled at his brother,

"You should be running."

TBC


	23. One Last Playtime

Disclaimer – Don't own LOK, all original characters are mine

Chapter 23 – One Last Playtime

Azrael coughed again and eventually woke up. To his surprise Raziel was sitting opposite him,

"Hel..." Azrael began, then realizing that his sire hadn't been there for over a month, bolted up in the bed, regretting it instantly as pain shot through his body, "Raziel," he gasped, "You're awake?" Raziel moved to sit beside his friend and forced him to lie down again,

"You need to rest." Azrael shoved his master's hand off his shoulder and sat up, again; the pain ebbing away after a night's rest. "Are you alright?" Raziel asked, filled with concerned. Azrael nodded, Raziel replaced his hand, but gently, "Thank you," he muttered, "for protecting Mioko." Azrael shrugged and leaned back into the pillows.

There was a loud scream from the next room, "Daddy!" Raziel sighed and with a final word of thanks to his son, he left to comfort his daughter.

He stopped abruptly when he entered the room; Dumah and Rahab were fighting over which one of them would sit next to her.

"You played with her yesterday!" Dumah protested.

"So did you!" Rahab snapped, pushing Dumah away. Mioko looked up at Raziel with a smile,

"Rahab and Dumah love me." Raziel smirked as his siblings stopped squabbling and looked up at their brother,

"Raziel!" Dumah said, heartily, rising to meet his brother, "You're awake...nice feet," he muttered. Raziel sat next to Mioko,

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked. Mioko nodded,

"Had a nightmare," she muttered, "but Rahab and Dumah cheered me up," she smiled, hugging both Rahab and Dumah at once, "I love yoo!"

"Bet she loves me more," Rahab muttered. Raziel rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Oh please..." he spat, "anyway...Mioko as soon as Azrael is well, we leave." Mioko, Rahab and Dumah looked up at him horrorstricken.

"But...Uncie Kain...Dumah...Rahab...?" Mioko whimpered, "I won't see them...again?" Raziel groaned,

"Of course you are, we just have to return to Razielim." Mioko sighed and slumped to the floor, Dumah and Rahab dropped next to her, all three of them pouting.

"You two are _unbelievable_!" Raziel rested a hand on his head and closed his eyes, as the three on the floor stared up at him, pleadingly.

"Please daddy?" Mioko begged, "Please can we stay a little longer?" Raziel looked down on her with an expression of pure disbelief,

"You've been here almost two months!" he cried, "We're going home!" Mioko poked her tongue out at Raziel and fled from the room. Raziel watched her flee. Then muttering a complaint followed her,

"...kids."

Melchiah was sitting in his master's throne room. With none of the brethren available, Kain had been forced to leave any matters in the inexperienced hands of his youngest, while he went away to see if Zephon still lived.

There was a sniff behind him and he turned to see Mioko sitting behind the balance pillar with Chibi Kain.

"Mioko?" Melchiah asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're going home and I won't get to see Uncie Kain for ages! It's not fair, daddy's a meanie!"

"You'd have to go home sooner or later," he said, dropping down to sit beside her. She looked up at him and to his surprise and delight, she wasn't afraid of him anymore. "We all have to go home eventually," he added, almost sadly.

"But Uncie Kain's all alone!" she protested, "No one to talk to and no one to play with!" She hung her head, "Why doesn't anyone stay with Uncie Kain and play with him? He must get so lonely. Do you get lonely?" she asked Melchiah. Melchiah frowned,

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cos you're ugly and people are afraid of you?" she stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world." Melchiah flinched as her words stung him, so she gave him a small hug, "but you're a nice person...you're just scary that's all."

"Mioko!" Raziel called, "Come on, we're leaving!" Mioko hid behind Melchiah,

"Don't let him find me," she whispered. Obediently Melchiah shifted his weight to conceal the child and they both pressed against the balance pillar, hoping Raziel wouldn't see them.

"Mioko!" the firstborn called again. He glanced over and saw Chibi Kain's leg poking out from behind the center pillar. He slipped over to the pillar and reaching behind pulled Chibi Kain harshly from Mioko's arms, without alerting them to his actual presence,

"No! Chibi Kain!" Mioko called, Melchiah looked down at her quickly,

"What's wrong?" he asked, urgently.

"Chibi Kain flew away!" she sobbed, frantically trying to escape the vampire's arms and leave their hiding place.

"Sit still," Melchiah whispered, wrestling with the child. Mioko stopped struggling and glared at Melchiah,

"Chibi Kain has flown a-way!" she cried, pronouncing each syllable with added emphasis, "and you tell me to sit still?" she kicked Melchiah harshly and clambered around the pillar, "come back Chibi Kain!" she cried, "come back!" Raziel was sitting on the throne with Chibi Kain held high in the air.

"Give him back!" Mioko screamed, leaping as high as she could, trying to grab her treasured doll. Raziel smirked as he watched his daughter's efforts. "Give him back!" she screamed again.

"And then you can get out of my seat," Chibi Kain was taken easily from Raziel's high held hand as Kain moved around the throne. He gave Chibi Kain to Mioko who huggled him tightly. She kissed Kain on the cheek and poked her tongue out at her father.

"Thank you, Uncie Kain!" she smiled and sauntered off. Kain turned to Raziel who scrambled out of his seat and bowed before the master.

"Thank you, Melchiah, you may go," The overlord said to his son. Melchiah nodded and left, quickly hurrying after Mioko. Raziel rose and turned to his master who was regarding him with an almost amused expression.

"You didn't kill Zephon, then?" Kain asked. Raziel sighed,

"I tried...Mioko had a nightmare so I went to her," he explained, "You know we are leaving?" Kain nodded and sat back with an air of relaxation.

"You all are," he told Raziel, "and the sanctuary will be empty once more." Raziel didn't know what to say so he said nothing. Fortunately they were interrupted as Rahab, Dumah and Melchiah tumbled into the throne room, Mioko sitting on Melchiah's shoulders. Melchiah tripped with speed and brought the others down with him, all laughing.

"Oh I am going to miss playtime," Dumah laughed, trying to untangle himself from his brothers.

"You can play with your vampires," Mioko said. Dumah, Melchiah and Rahab glanced at each other,

"If only," Rahab seemed to mutter, in barely more than a whisper. Raziel knelt down and picked up Mioko,

"Well my love, Azrael will be waiting for us, come on."

The road out of the sanctuary was busy as the brethren all prepared to leave for their journey home. Only Zephon was missing, he had fled in the early hours of the morning before Raziel would find him and conclude their 'business' together.

Kain watched as they all said their goodbyes to him and each other.

"Goodbye darling," Dumah said, picking Mioko up and squeezing her tightly.

"Bye-bye Dumah," she said. He kissed her on the cheek and passed her onto Rahab who spent a moment just holding her quietly, living in their last moments together.

"Bye Rahab," she whispered, kissing him lightly. Rahab smiled and placed her gently on the ground.

"Take care of her Raziel," he said, swinging himself onto his horse. The horse threw itself up on its' hind legs and neighed loudly before setting off at high speed.

"Wow!" Mioko breathed.

"Show off," Dumah muttered, saddling his own horse. "Goodbye my lord," he said, glancing back at his master before he too set off.

Turel was the next to leave. He rode slowly past without a glance at Mioko or his older brother. They didn't seem to notice, Mioko was too busy saying goodbye to Melchiah. When she was done, Melchiah too left, leaving Raziel, Mioko and Azrael with Kain. Raziel got up onto his horse and he and Azrael watched as Mioko said her goodbyes to the master vampire.

At first they said nothing. Mioko held her arms up to him and Kain lifted her up. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled her finger around some loose strands of his hair.

"Goodbye Uncie Kain," she whispered.

"Goodbye Mioko," he said, gently, "be good," he told her. She nodded and kissed his gave him a kiss. Kain smiled and nuzzled her with his forehead. He placed her on the horse in front of Raziel on the horse and placed a lingering hand against her cheek.

"Safe journey," he whispered as Raziel nudged the horse forward.

Kain watched the figures fade into the distance and vanish over the horizon. Then he returned to the sanctuary. It was oddly quiet and empty. There were no lieutenants or their closest children there.

There was no Mioko.

Kain shook his head, amazed that in all his life he had never grown so attached to anyone as he had grown attached to her. Now, to his complete astonishment and bewilderment, even though they had only left a few moments ago, he was already missing the child.

He arrived in his room and looked out over the view before him, straining to catch a final glimpse of Raziel and his daughter, but they had long vanished from view of the sanctuary. Sighing he turned around, but stopped when he caught sight of the desk. Laying on it was the picture Mioko had drawn for him when they were in Melchium. He picked it up and studied it. He rummaged in one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny knife Meg kept for some reason. At last he had found some use for it. He stabbed the top of the picture and pinned it to the wall above the desk. He stepped back to admire the work, a smile spreading over his face.

'_To Uncie Kain, all my love Mioko'_

_xxx_

TBC


End file.
